Demonic rasengan
by bermy coconut
Summary: Naruto goes on a training mission to learn more about the rasengan, half way through he meet a man who teachs him about demon's and how to access there power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Naruto fan fic. I know that lots of author's like to use things like -kun,-samma, and -san, but i hav no idea what the difference is so i just wont do that. Also i have school and homework so i wont update fast. Also i am lazy so if i havn't updated in like a month have faith cuz i will. Lots of authors just quit stories without really saying anything but if i quit i will say it. Also i can't spell so please don't get to annoyed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, a japeneese guy owns it... i think (do i have to put this?)**

"Awww… come on granny Tsunade! Let me find Sasuke!" the young blonde shouted.

"Not until we learn more about Orochimaru's hideout, you little brat!" The Hokage screamed.

"_There at it again," Shizune thought outside the Hokage's door. "this is the third argument this week!"_

"I find information about his hideout when I rescue Sasuke!" Naruto said

"Okay you can go… but only if you tell me where exactly you are going to get Sasuke from" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Well I'll go… I just look around, I think I'll find it." Naruto said uncertainly.

"So you plan on roaming around looking for one of the three Sannin by yourself?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I will, I can just find him, get him, and get here before Orochimaru knows he is gone!" Naruto said.

"You are barely a Genin how can you expect to get past a Sannin?" Tsunade said.

"I SHOULD BE A CHUNIN! THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT IS BECAUSE THE SAND ATTACKED!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! IF THE SAND HADN'T ATTACK YOU WOULD HAVE LOST IN THE SECOND ROUND!" Tsunade screamed back.

"_I better stop this before furniture flies… again." Shizune thought._

"SHUT UP! YOU OLD HA—"

"Tsunade I have the papers you wanted" Shizune said, cutting an annoyed looking Naruto off.

"Oh yes, Naruto go away I need to work" Tsunade said, calming down.

"Whatever, I have to train anyways" Naruto said walking out of the room.

"

* * *

Naruto was on the ground panting. It had been a few hours since he was with Tsunade. He had been training with Lee for a while now.

"Are you giving up Naruto?" Lee asked.

"You're not that lucky Lee." Naruto said jumping to his feet.

"Fine let us continue!" Lee said jumping into the air with a Kunai in hand.

Naruto was surprised as how much energy Lee had. They had been training for almost 7 hours now and Lee still wanted to continue. Naruto wasn't completely exhausted either but that was from Kyuubi.

* * *

"Come on Lee lets get back" Naruto said jumping out of a tree.

"O.K. we will commence training tomorrow then?" Lee asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face.

He liked training with Lee. Lee was one of the best ninja he knew. He had asked Neji to train once but when they started Neji tried to teach Naruto how to do his technique more like the Hyuuga's. He had also tried asking Skikamaru but he was always either on a mission or was too lazy. Lee was the only one that would fight with him for hours and not say things like " Your punch should have been a little more to the left" or "You lack concentration!" He had even tried to teach Lee the Rasengan but Lee didn't have enough Chakra.

"Your speed has increase greatly since we started training" Lee commented while the walked back to Konaha.

"Thanks Lee, I'm glad you help me train" Naruto said back.

"I learn just as much as you when we train. I am thankful you taught me how to walk on water." Lee said. (A/N I don't know how much charka Lee has but I figured he could at least do that)

"Lee I have been wondering… I saw that you wear weights when you train so do you think you could get me a pair?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Of course Naruto! I will even see if Gai-Sensai can get you a green stretch suit." Lee said happily.

"NO! I mean no thanks I like my orange suit just fine." Naruto said, hopping Lee didn't realize that he didn't like the green stretch suit.

"O.K. I will get you some weights tomorrow." Lee said with a smile.

They made it to the village before splitting up to go to there homes.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!?!" Suki screamed.

"Teach Naruto about the Rasengan," Tsunade replied calmly "along with other things"

Suki was a lady who is about 20, she has long brown hair with brown eye's. She weirs green short-shorts with a dark blue tank top and a green jacket. She wore the normal shinobi sandals and had a leaf head band around her neck backwards so you could only see it if you were behind her.

"Why me? That pervert Jiraiya? He does Rasengan." Suki said.

"You know more though after all you created it…" Tsunade said.

" Don't say that I don't want that kind of popularity. The fourth created it not me." Suki said in a hushed voice.

"So you will train him?" Tsunade asked.

"I have heard stories about that loud mouthed kid and I don't want anything to do with him" Suki said stubbornly.

"You owe me for that little favor I did a while ago" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Fine but I am going to take some one else too… the last thing I want is to be stuck alone with Naruto for… how long do I have to keep him?" Suki asked.

"Two and a half years, also let Naruto train under your friend okay?" Tsunade replied.

"You mean him!?! Why?" Suki said astonished

"Lets just say they have a lot in common…"

"You mean he is the boy!?!!" Suki said still astonished.

"Yes…"

"Fine, I'll take a look around the training grounds to see if I can find someone to take with me." Suki said, getting up to leave.

"Actually Suki, I know someone who you could take with Naruto…" Tsunade said slyly.

"Oh really and who is that?" Suki asked.

"Her name is Hinata and I have found she has a liking to Naruto." Tsunade said.

"You want me to take two hormone crazed teenagers for two and a half year and one of them likes the other?" Suki asked, shocked.

"I think Hinata will train hard to impress Naruto and Naruto will train hard not to look like a fool in front of a girl." Suki said.

"Well I guess so…" Suki said.

"But I can guarantee Naruto WILL make a fool of himself for a while because he is around a girl…" Tsunade said smiling.

"Deal," Suki said evilly.

* * *

It was 5:30 AM. Naruto's alarm clocked beeped loudly as the blonde fell out of bed. He sleepily made himself some instant ramen and slurped it up quickly. He then put on his famous orange jump suit and headed to the training field.

"

* * *

Lee was already there and seemed wide awake.

"Are you ready Naruto for another fun filled day of training" Lee said.

"Lee training isn't THAT fun." Naruto said.

"Well at least try on your weights," Lee said.

"Where are they? Where are they!" Naruto shouted.

"Here they are Naruto," Lee said handing over the weights. "I started you off light… 50 pounds each."

"What! That is 100 pounds, that is more than me." Naruto shouted struggling to hold up the weights.

"Don't worry you will get used to them, my weight are 200 pounds each." Lee said proudly.

Naruto made a O.O face.

"You can't be serious…" Naruto said.

"I am… but enough about mine try yours on" Lee said excitedly.

Naruto pulled up his pant legs and clipped the weights around each leg and covered them with his pants. Then he got up and fell over when he tried to take a step.

"Man it is impossible to walk" Naruto complained.

"Just practice it will get easier" Lee said, amused.

* * *

In a different training ground Hinata was standing in a group of trees with byakugan activated. Suddenly kunai flew from all directions at Hinata. In a blur of motion Hinata deflected every kunai.

"Great job Hinata!" Kiba said jumping out of a tree.

"Indeed you have improved greatly" Shino said jumping out of a different tree.

"_Wow this Hinata girl isn't half bad" Suki thought hiding in a tree._

"T-thank you guys." Hinata said blushing at the compliments.

"_Seems a little shy though" Suki thought._

"Well lets do it again." Kiba said jumping back into a random tree.

Shino wordlessly jumped into a different tree and both boys prepared for another attack.

* * *

It was 7 or 8 hours after Naruto had got the weights and was improving with using them.

"I can run around the whole training ground without stopping" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes but it isn't fast enough. If you were fighting an enemy you would certainly be beaten." Lee said.

"I would just take them off!" Naruto shouted.

"You would not have enough time to take off the weights in the heat of battle" Lee said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Naruto said.

"Ok! Take your marks… get set… GO!" Lee shouted with a stop watch in his hand.

Naruto took off running awkwardly around the inside of the fence that marked off the training ground.

Half way through Naruto running around the track Suki came.

"_He is a very slow runner… I wonder why Tsunade thinks he is a good ninja, he looks terrible" Suki thought._

"Good time Naruto faster than last time" Lee said when Naruto came back.

"_GOOD TIME!? This kid is really slow. I'll go check in with Hinata again." Suki thought._

"Thanks… it is getting late lets head back." Naruto said.

"O.K." Lee said.

Naruto sat down and started to take off his weights.

"AH! What are you doing?" Lee shouted.

"I'm taking of my weights, training is over." Naruto replied.

"How will you ever get used to them if you just put them on while training? I keep mine on all the time."

"It will take forever to get back to the village even if I run." Naruto said.

"You better start now then," Lee said and jumped up to the trees and started jumping to the village.

Naruto grumbled something about 'bad friends' and ran on the ground to the village.

* * *

Hinata was getting ready to go home too. She was getting tired from deflecting and dodging kunai. She also noticed that the kunai were going slower and off target more so the boys must be tired too.

"Can we go home now?" Hinata asked.

"Sure I was getting tired too." Kiba said coming out of a nearby bush.

"As have I," Shino said jumping out of a tree.

"Well we might as well head back." Hinata said.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Kiba shouted jumping into the trees

"_How does he have so much energy?" Hinata thought._

"Wait for me Kiba!" Hinata shouted running off.

"Might as well go back" Shino said walking toward the village.

* * *

"_That took forever but at least I'm here," Naruto thought tiredly walking into the village._

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted seeing Hinata and Kiba coming through the gate into the village.

"H-hello N-N-Naruto," Hinata said blushing furiously.

"Hey Hinata are you ok? You look kinda red; maybe you stayed in the sun to long." Naruto said seeing Hinata's red face.

Kiba smirked at Naruto's stupidity.

"N-No I'm fine, thank you." Hinata said

"Well ok… see ya," Naruto said and started to walk off but fell, "Ow"

"N-Naruto are you ok?" Hinata said running over to him.

Kiba was laughing hysterically in the background.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Naruto said mentally kicking himself for falling in front of a girl.

"_Tsunade was right," Suki thought, smiling evilly_

"Well ok I-I'll go now." Hinata said walking towards her mansion.

"Yeah see ya," Kiba said chuckling to himself.

* * *

"_I wonder if I have to sleep in my weights," Naruto thought getting ready to go to bed, "Oh well it won't hurt"_

Naruto climbed into bed and within a minute he was asleep.

* * *

"I choose Hinata to come with me" Suki announced to Tsunade.

"Ok there is just one more problem…" Tsunade said.

"And that is…?" Suki asked

"We have to get Hinata's father to let her go with you" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Why is he over protective?" Suki asked.

"Not quite… She is the heir to the Hyuuga Clan" Tsunade said with another sigh.

"This might be a little harder than I thought." Suki said.

"Yes, it will… well let's go try and reason with him." Tsunade said getting up.

"Ok" Suki said getting up too.

* * *

"Please sir, let Hinata go on this mission" Suki said.

"Is she the only one going?" Hiashi asked skeptically.

"Yes she is the only one going." Tsunade said, they had both agreed not to mention Naruto because they were sure if they did Hiashi would never let Hinata go.

"What type of mission?" Hiashi said.

"A Training mission, sir. I will be teaching her advanced Taijutsu." Suki said.

"Well Hinata has no talent in our Taijutsu perhaps it is best for her to learn different forms," Hiashi said _"Maybe Hianbi will be a better heir to the clan than her sister" he thought._

"Thank you sir," Suki said standing up.

"I am sure Hinata will be a skilled ninja when she comes back" Tsunade added standing up too.

"_I hope so… she can't get much worse…" Hiashi thought._ (A/N I don't know how much he likes or dislikes Hinata so I just guessed he didn't)

"Good day sir" Suki said leaving the room with Tsunade following.

* * *

"Well that was easier than I thought" Suki said once they had left the Hyuuga's mansion.

"Yes I was surprised at how little argument he put up," Tsunade said, "I think he may be thinking about making Hianbi the clan's Heir…"

"He might want to rethink that once Hinata comes back and is stronger than him" Suki said with a smile on her face.

"You think you are that good" Tsunade said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I can try," Suki said with a smirk.

"Whatever… when do you plan on leaving?" Tsunade asked.

"Probably lunch time tomorrow" Suki said.

"Doesn't give them much time tomorrow if you tell them in the morning." Tsunade said.

"Just send them to your office in the morning" Suki said.

"Fine but you come in the morning to" Tsunade said.

"Ya I know… well see ya" Suki said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Uzamaki Naruto! The Hokage wishes to see you!" A Chunin said pounding on Naruto's door.

"I'm comin!" an annoyed voice said inside the apartment.

20 minutes later a sleepy looking Naruto came out of his apartment and ran into the impatient Chunin.

"You didn't have to wait for me" Naruto said.

"Lord Hokage didn't think you would come if I didn't make you" The Chunin replied.

"_She knows me to well," Naruto thought with a sigh._

"Fine let's go!" Naruto said

The Chunin sighed and followed the hyperactive blonde.

* * *

"HINATA!" Hiashi Hyuuga said shouting up the stairs.

"Yes father?" Hinata asked appearing at the top of the stairs.

"You have been summoned to the Hokage's office" Hiashi said.

"Yes sir" Hinata said and left.

"_I wonder why she wants me?" Hinata thought. _

She was wise enough not to ask her father.

* * *

"Hi Hinata, does the Hokage want to see you too?" Naruto asked seeing Hinata come into the Hokage's office.

"If I didn't want to see her why would she be here?" Hokage said annoyed at Naruto stupidity.

"Oh ya" Naruto said quietly.

"_This boy is denser than I thought," Suki thought._

"Hey who is the lady behind you?" Naruto asked noticing Suki.

"You could have just asked me you know," Suki said annoyed that he hadn't.

"Ok… Who are YOU" Naruto said emphasizing the YOU.

"That is better… I am Suki Hoshina, but you will call me Suki-Sensei" Suki said.

"Why would I call you that?" Naruto asked. "You're not my teacher."

"That is what you think" Suki said with a smirk.

"Ok Granny Tsunade what is going on?" Naruto said, tired of talking to Suki.

"Suki is going to be you and Hinata's teacher" Tsunade said, smirking at the looks she got from Naruto and Hinata.

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"I am going to teach you about Rasengan and I'm going to teach Hinata… advanced Taijutsu and I'll throw in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu for both of you" Suki declared.

"The perverted hermit said he and the fourth were the only ones who could do it, how can you teach me anything?" Naruto said skeptically.

"Because… I created Rasengan" Suki said proudly.

"Ya right! The perverted hermit said the Fourth created it!" Naruto shouted.

"Stop SHOUTING!" Suki said "Jiraiya told you that because I told him to… I don't want people bugging me and asking me to teach them Rasengan"

"I don't believe you" Naruto said getting annoyed at Suki.

"Fine I'll show you what I can do" Suki said forming a Rasengan.

"NOT IN MY OFFICE YOU WON'T!" Tsunade Screamed.

"Oh right," Suki said "I'll show you in one of the training grounds"

* * *

Suki randomly picked a training ground. When they got there it happened to be the ground Lee and Naruto used. They took a little longer than they should have because Naruto was struggling with Lee's weights.

"NARUTO! Where have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Lee said angrily.

"Sorry Lee I was called to the Hokage's office." Naruto said.

"Oh… you are forgiven. Who is this lady you are with?" Lee asked.

"WHY DON'T PEOPLE JUST ASK ME?!" Suki screamed.

"S-Sorry ma'am. Who are you?" Lee said looking scared.

"I am Naruto's new teacher." Suki said.

"Ok I will not interfere with Naruto's training" Lee said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"_I have got to ask him to teach me that!" Naruto thought._

"So you wanted to see Rasengan?" Suki asked.

"I wanted to see you fail at doing Rasengan" Naruto said smirking.

"Well you won't get to see me fail… now which tree should I hit?" Suki said thinking out loud.

"How bout that one?" Naruto said pointing at the thickest tree in the training ground.

"Fine… **RASENGAN**" Suki said and powered up a Rasengan.

"_WOW! She can do it!" Naruto thought stunned "it probably is only stage two" _

"Ok now knock over the tree" Naruto said.

"You asked for it" Suki said.

Naruto expected for Suki to charge the tree that was well over 100 yards away but she simply pulled back her arm and through it like a rock. It flew faster than any Kunai Naruto had ever seen and when it hit the tree, the tree exploded. The shock wave sent branches blowing and Hinata had to hold onto a nearby tree to keep balance. Naruto on the other hand was too shocked to do anything and was blown back on his butt.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!" Naruto screamed.

"Years of practicing and experimenting" Suki said grinning at Naruto's shocked face.

"Ok I believe you, you were defiantly the maker of the Rasengan… NOW CAN YOU TEACH ME?" Naruto screamed.

"That is why I was going to train you for two and a half years.

"WHAT! I'm stuck with you for over two years?" Naruto shouted.

"It will take a long time for you to master it… it will probably take you 10 times longer than what it took you to master Rasengan" Suki said.

"I mastered Rasengan in a week" Naruto said proudly "so I only have to train with you for 10 weeks."

"_This brat mastered it in a week! That is impossible!" Yuki thought shocked._

"Oh ya? Show me" Yuki said.

"Ok," Naruto said grinning "**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**"

"Great you can make a Shadow clone. Now make a Rasengan!" Suki said annoyed.

"I use my shadow clone to help with the Rasengan!" Naruto said annoyed that Suki had interrupted him.

"_I guess he doesn't have enough Chakra control. Well I guess that is smart." Suki thought._

"**RASENGAN**" Naruto shouted and a light purple bubble appeared in his hand.

"_Why is it purple? Is this the nine tailed foxes doing?" Suki thought._

Naruto then charged at a tree. He almost tripped when he charged the tree because of the weights. He poured all of his anger and frustration at Suki into the bubble that when he slammed it against the tree he sailed back 10 feet and the tree exploded.

"_Dam weights! They almost made me trip… I hope Suki didn't notice." Naruto thought._

"_Wow that kids Rasenga was almost as powerful as mine" Suki thought._

"You said you mastered that in a week?" Suki said once her shock wore off.

"Yup! If you don't believe me ask Granny Tsunade." Naruto said proudly.

"I'll ask later… Now Hinata I saw you training with your friends yesterday. You looked good at deflecting those Kunai." Suki said to Hinata.

"T-Thank you, Suki-Sensei" Hinata said blushing at the compliment.

"_These two are complete opposites! One is too loud and the other is too quiet." Suki thought._

" Naruto and I will through Kunai at you, you dodge or deflect them. I want to see how good you are." Suki said getting out some kunai.

"Um… Ok." Naruto said getting out his own kunai.

"**BYAKUGAN**" Hinata said activating her blood limit.

"Ready? Go!" Suki said and started hurling Kunai at Hinata.

Naruto didn't want to hurt Hinata so he through them a little you the side so they would miss Hinata if she didn't deflect them. Hinata didn't even move for the ones Naruto though at her and focused on Suki's that were aimed at her. Naruto then experimented and threw a kunai at Hinata. Hinata easily deflected it and focused again on Suki's.

"COME ON NARUTO! TRY TO HIT HER!" Suki said noticing Naruto's kunai were missing Hinata completely.

"Fine! But it is your fault if Hinata gets hurt!" Naruto said.

He started through kunai at Hinata but only one at a time and not very fast. He then sped them up until he was through them as hard and fast as he could and Hinata was still deflecting them.

"OK! I have seen enough," Suki said "Hinata is a very talented girl!"

Hinata blushed madly because this was the first person to say that besides her friends.

"T-Thank you S-Suki-sensei" Hinata said shyly.

"_I have got to fix that stuttering problem!" Suki thought to herself._

"Ok it is 11:00 now… meet me at the front gate to leave at 1:30. And eat lunch because once we set out I'm not stopping 'til dinner." Suki said as Hinata ran off to pack and Naruto clumsily ran off because of the weights to stuff himself with ramen and pack.

* * *

Half and hour later Naruto was at the ramen bar (A/N can't remember its name)

"Naruto since your have finished your training with you teacher would you like to train with me again?" Lee asked hopefully because the other Genins busy and Gai was on a mission.

"Sorry Lee but once I finish eating I'm going to pack and leave on a LONG training mission" Naruto said.

"How LONG is it?" Lee said imitating the way Naruto had said 'long'.

"Two and a half years" Naruto said sadly.

"Who will I train with until you get back?!?" Lee shouted, panicking at the idea of not training with Naruto.

"What about Gai?" Naruto asked.

"He is a great teacher but has a lot of missions since he is the best Junín in Konaha." Lee said with admiration.

"_He believes that?" Naruto thought._

"Well what about… Neji? He is strong…" Naruto suggested.

"Maybe… but he always trains with his father." Lee said.

"Well what about Tenten she is good too!" Naruto said.

"Yes but she is a girl…" Lee said.

"Why is it bad to be a girl ninja?" A voice behind Lee said.

Lee turned around to see Tenten, Sakura, and Ino come out of the mall.

"Um… well I didn't want you to get hurt" Lee said with a terrified look on his face.

"You think we are weak because we are girls?" Sakura said.

"Well ye- I mean NO! Of course not" Lee said.

"That sounded like a yes to me girls," Ino said "GET HIM!"

"RUN! LEE! RUN!" Naruto screamed seeing the danger.

At that moment all three girls dropped there bags and pounced on Lee. Thanks to his speed and Naruto's warning he got out of the way. But the furious girls weren't done yet. They chased Lee down the street until Naruto couldn't see them anymore.

"

* * *

Hinata had returned to her fathers mansion and was packing when Hinabi came in the room.

"What are you doing big sister?" Hianbi asked.

"I am going on a training mission for two and a half years" Hinata answered.

"Oh… well, good luck" Hianbi said leaving the room. (A/N short conversation but they aren't really friendly sisters so…)

* * *

"_I suppose I must meet Suki now" Hinata thought seeing how it was 1:15._

"_WHERE IS SHE!?!?!" Naruto thought as he waited by the front gates, "She is almost as bad as Kakashi"_

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto shouted seeing Hinata walking toward the gates.

"Oh… H-hello N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered, turning bright red.

"_Hinata always seems to have a sun burn" Naruto thought noticing her face._

"_Aw, isn't that cute" Suki thought in a nearby tree._

"A-are we going n-now?" Hinata asked.

"As soon as Suki gets here" Naruto said, annoyed.

"S-she is a-already here th-though" Hinata said.

"_She seems to be a pretty good ninja… and Naruto is still clueless" Suki thought, jumping down from a tree._

"YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME!?!?!?" Naruto shouted.

"Yes I thought you would sense me" Suki said.

"Fine whatever," Naruto said defeated.

"NARUTO! WAIT!" Lee called out running towards them.

"Yeah Lee?" Naruto asked walking over to his friend.

"Here are the 100 pound weights and here are 25 pound weights for your wrists" Lee said in a whispered voice.

"Lee thanks for them but how am I supposed to carry them?" Naruto asked.

"_If I have 100 pounds on now… and the other weights are 100 pounds each that makes them… 200 pounds so that is… 300 pounds so far, then we have to two 25 pound weights which equal 50 so 50+300350" Naruto calculated._

"THAT IS 350 POUNDS I HAVE TO CARRY NOT INCLUDING MY STUFF!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Not so loud," Lee said, "They might hear you"

"So what if they here me they are my team" Naruto said.

"It would be better if less people knew so that your enemies won't know you were them, so they will underestimate you in a fight and you will win!" Lee said proudly.

"Oh ya… good idea," Naruto said struggling to put them in his backpack.

"_I'm surprised my backpack doesn't rip…" Naruto thought._

"Thanks Lee! See you when I'm 15!" Naruto said, running to catch up to Suki and Hinata who had started walking while he and Lee talked."

_END OF CHAPTER #1_

**_Thank you! thank you! please no appluase! anyways hoped you liked it. this is my first fic ever and I'm 13 so please be gentle with the reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto get down and walk like normal!" Suki said.

They had been walking for a few hours and Naruto had got bored of walking on the ground so he started walking upside-down on the telephone wires.

"Why it is like training," Naruto said, "Don't you want me to train?"

"Not now, later, when we can train in private" Suki said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"So enemy ninja's don't know your techniques" Suki said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"So they don't know how good you are" Suki said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because then they don't know what they are up against" Suki said.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"SHUT UP!" Suki scream.

"Fine, Fine, Just was having some fun." Naruto said smiling.

"Now get down" Suki commanded.

"Ok…" Naruto said, jumping from the wire to the pole and then walking down.

"I'M BORED" Naruto said for the 7th time.

"Entertain yourself" Suki said annoyed.

"Ok…" Naruto said with a grin, "I'M BORED"

"Entertain yourself" Suki said holding herself back from punching him.

"I'M BORED" Naruto said.

"SHUT UP" Suki yelled at him.

"_One more should do it" Naruto thought._

"I'M BORED" Naruto said, backing up a bit for the punch he knew was coming.

"SHUT UP!" Suki screaming reaching out to punch him but found he was just out of reach.

"Pl-Pl-Please st-stop f-fighting" Hinata said.

"Fine, Fine" Naruto said

"_Thank you Hinata!" Suki thought._

"We'll stop here for now!" Suki said stopping in front of an Inn.

"Kool" Naruto said running in.

"_I was hoping he would have lost some of his energy" Suki thought disappointed._

"I CALL THIS BED" Naruto said jumping up and down on the big king sized bed.

"Oh No you don't that is for me and Hinata" Suki said putting her bag on the bed.

"Were do I sleep then" Naruto asked, looking around the room for a bed.

"The couch…" Suki said with a grin.

"What!? Why?" Naruto said.

"Fine… I'll sleep on the couch you and Hinata sleep together" Suki said.

"No I'm okay" Naruto asked heading for the couch.

"_I thought so…" Suki thought._

"_How does one boy snore so loud?" Suki thought after a few minutes of hearing Naruto snore._

Suki got up and went to her bag. She rummaged in it for a little bit and took a grey roll of tape, then walked to the couch. She took of some tape and put it on his mouth. Instantly the snoring stopped.

"_That should do it…" Suki thought._

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Suki screamed at the boy on the couch.

Suki could see the duck tape she had put on his mouth on the floor and Naruto's mouth and cheeks looked a little red.

"_He is one deep sleeper… I got an idea!" Suki thought._

She walked over to Naruto and squeezed his nose. After a few seconds Naruto shot up gasping for air.

"What did you do that for?!" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't wake up" Suki said innocently.

Naruto got up grumbling and started walking to the kitchen when he remembered he was in his boxers. Then Hinata came in the room.

"AHH" Hinata said turning red when she saw Naruto.

"AHH!" Naruto said jumping under his covers again.

"HAHAHA" Suki laughed at the teens actions.

"Go away! I have to get changed" Naruto screamed at Suki.

"Fine… c'mon Hinata lets make breakfast!" Suki said, taking Hinata's arm and leading her out of the room.

Naruto came into the kitchen 10 minutes later with his teeth brushed and dressed. Hinata still looked a little red, and Suki was at the stove making pancakes.

"Awesome pancakes!" Naruto said coming into the kitchen.

"Glad to see you have cloths on this time" Suki said.

With that Naruto just sat at the table and looked at the floor mumbling about bad luck.

"They're ready!" Suki said carrying two plates with a pile pancakes on them.

"WOO HOO!" shouted Naruto.

"Uh oh…" Suki said after she put the plates down.

"What?" Naruto said still drooling over his.

"No syrup…" Suki said.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"W-We have t-to eat th-them dry th-then" Hinata said.

"I guess so…" Naruto said.

Hinata started eating hers by cutting then into little pieces and eating them. When she was done her first pancake, she looked up and saw Naruto and Suki halfway done their piles.

"That was great!" Naruto said.

"Yeah… even though it didn't have syrup." Suki said.

Naruto and Suki had finished there pancakes a few minutes ago and where massaging the bellies, while Hinata was full after half of hers.

"Are you going to finish yours Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes, you can h-have them…" Hinata said, as Naruto scooped all the pancakes off her plate and onto his.

"Naruto! You shouldn't beg… Give me some" Suki said.

"Here you go…" Naruto said cutting one of the pancakes in half and giving it to her.

"C'mon at least one!" Suki complained.

"Fine…" Naruto said giving the other half to her.

"Thank you" Suki said taking the two pancakes and stuffing them in her mouth while Naruto demolished they other pancakes.

"_Suki can eat as much as Naruto!" Hinata thought._

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"To a friend's house" Suki said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"He might help train…" Suki said.

"Oh… how?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure… Tsunade said you to might have a lot in common." Suki said.

"OK..." Naruto said.

"ARE WE THERE YET!?" Naruto asked, as his Rasenga exploded again.

The three of them had been walking for a few more hours and Naruto was getting bored again. Suki got so annoyed that she made Naruto create a Rasenga and make it as small as he could and had to hold it as long as he could. So far he got it to the size of a tennis ball.

"Oh yea… about that Naruto… we have been here for about half an hour. Me and Hinata went inside and you have just stood in the yard controlling your Rasenga." Suki said, sticking her head out of a house near where Naruto was standing.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto said, running in the house.

Naruto ran into a house. It was a small house, it had one bathroom, one bedroom, a living room, and a dining room. Suki, Hinata and Suki's friend were in the living talking.

"You must be Naruto!" the man said getting up and shaking Naruto's hand. He was big, maybe 6'4. He had spiky blonde hair just like Naruto and looked very familiar…

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked once he saw the man.

"Well… kind of…" the man said, the man said with a grin.

"Hinata I think this maybe a private talk, lets go" Suki said leaving the room with Hinata.

"What was that about?" Naruto said when the girls left.

"Naruto, you never knew your parents did you?" the man asked with a very serious tone.

Naruto face instantly turned into a frown "no…" he said quietly.

"Well Naruto I have some good news for you" the man said with a grin on his face.

"You know where my parents are?" Naruto said feeling excited.

"Well… yes…" the man said.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Naruto practically screamed at the man.

"They… died…" the man said.

"Oh…" Naruto said, sinking into a nearby chair.

"That wasn't the good news by the way…" the man said.

"What was it?" Naruto said only half-heartedly.

"I am your uncle…" the man said.

"You are?" Naruto said jerking up.

"Yes, I was the 4th's brother" the man said.

"Really!?!" Naruto said, "COOL!"

"You look so much like your father" Naruto's uncle said.

"Of course… wait I am the fourth's son!?" Naruto said, happily.

"Um… yeah" Naruto's uncle said

"COOL!" Naruto said "that is why I look so much like him.

"By the way my name is Akira Uzamaki" Akira said.

"Awesome… and Tsunade knew this?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes… but there was a different reason why she sent you here" Akira said.

"So why then?" Naruto asked.

"You have the nine tailed fox in you right?" Akira said.

"You are good at hitting sour subjects aren't you?" Naruto said with a frown on his face again.

"People tell me that a lot… so you have it sealed in you right?" Akira asked

"Yes…" Naruto said with a frown.

"Ok well… I have the… eight tailed phoenix sealed in me" Akira said. (A/N I don't know what the eight-tailed beast is so…)

"Wow…" Naruto said in a whisper "Does anyone else know."

"You don't have to whisper" Akira said, "and no only you and Yondaime (A/N is that the 4th's name?) know."

"Wow… so why did Tsunade want to me to talk to another demon-carrier person." Naruto asked.

"I know how to access my demon's chakra in a blink of an eye, I think that is what Tsunade wants me to teach you." Akira said.

"Really? Show me how!" Naruto said getting excited.

"Ok. Lets go to the roof." Akira said heading for the stairs.

As they walked onto the second landing the saw Hinata and Suki doing Taijutsu in a room with all the furniture pushed to the side. Naruto waved as they walked by causing Hinata to blush and loose balance.

"Go Naruto" Akira said when he saw what happened.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Never mind" Akira said.

"_He is as thick as his father" Akira thought._

"Ok what so why are we here?" Naruto asked when they were on the roof.

"Watch" Akira said.

Suddenly Naruto felt a wave of energy pass through him and could feel the fox inside of him stir and growl (A/N do foxes growl?). Suddenly yellow chakra enveloped Akira and two huge wings of chakra popped out his back. The wings lifted up to then blasted down then went up and down again and again. Naruto was buffeted wind and had to hold onto the edge of the roof with his chakra or he would have blown half way across the village. When he looked back Akira was 20 feet in the air. His features looked more like a bird, his hair was pushed down his neck so his head looked like a bird, his hands looked like talons, and he thought he even saw a little chakra tail coming out of Akira's butt.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted as Akira did loop-de-loops in the air.

"Yeah it is pretty cool!" Akira said, as he landed on the roof again.

"Can you teach me that?!" Naruto asked.

"I could have… If foxes could fly" Akira said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Well… um… have you ever gotten really mad or had a strong opponent and chakra came out of you and formed a foxes shape?"

"Yeah… when I fought Sasuke…" Naruto said thinking back.

"What happened when you turned into the fox?" Akira asked.

"I became so fast Sasuke's Sharringan couldn't see me… and I was really strong" Naruto said.

"Well when I get mad my chakra lets me have wings and I can fly using them and I get really strong… so instead of you flying you can just become really fast…" Akira said.

"COOL!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok so we have to practice atleast being able to talk to your demon… concentrate on your demon, picture him, try and see him doing a jutsu or something" Akira said.

"Ok…" Naruto said, and started concentrating on his demon.

A few minutes past and Naruto was still desperately trying to concentrate but nothing was happening. Suddenly Akira walked over and pressed a pressure point and he immediately fainted.

"Sorry Naruto but it is the only way the first time 

Naruto found himself in a small corridor, it had pipes going in and out of the walls and a few of them were dripping. The corridor was pitch black except for a candle on the wall.

"_I wish I had a lantern or something I can't see much with just the little candle" Naruto thought._

Before the thought had ended Naruto had a lit lantern in his hand which gave of a huge pool of light.

"AHH!" Naruto shouted at the sudden appearance of the lantern and almost dropped it.

"_All I have to do is think of something and I will have it in here… cool" Naruto thought, "I am in the middle of the fight with me and Haku…"_

He was standing on a bridge with a dense fog all around. Suddenly he heard someone run past him. He tensed up and went into a fighting stance only to find that the person was a little blonde boy with an orange jump suit on… it was him a year ago…

(A/N sorry if these aren't the right words but I haven't seen this episode for a while)

"HA! Looks like the hero is here to save the day" Little Naruto shouted.

"_Wow I can't believe I was so stupid…" Naruto said._

The little Naruto jumped into the circle of ice mirrors and got into an argument with Sasuke. A few seconds later they were being hit by needles from all directions. (Naruto shivered when he remember how much that hurt.) Naruto had to painfully watch as the Sasuke and Naruto got shredded until Naruto collapsed. A group needles sailed towards little Naruto but Sasuke quickly jumped to Naruto and pulled him out of harms way… when Sasuke looked up at Haku the eyes were red with little comma pupils next to the normal circular one. Naruto noticed that Haku tensed up when he saw Sasuke's eyes.

"So, you have an advanced bloodline to?" Haku asked.

"Naruto saw Sasuke open his mouth to speak but everything went dark for a moment. When Naruto could see again, he saw little Naruto getting up and a collapsed Sasuke on the ground next to him.

"Why did you save me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know… my body moved to fast for me to think…" Sasuke said.

Then Sasuke fainted (A/N big Naruto knew this, little Naruto thought he died) and Naruto started sobbing ( A/N once again I haven't seen this for a while so I don't really know how he reacted).

"Is this the first time you have lost someone precious to you?" Haku asked.

"SHUT UP!" little Naruto shouted which sounded more beast than man.

Haku visibly stiffened when he saw that saw that Naruto eyes had turn blood red, his nails where claws and his whisker marks were thicker and more defined. Little Naruto then let out a burst of demonic chakra that instantly shattered all of Haku's Ice mirrors. Naruto rushed at Haku who was desperately throwing needle after needle trying to stop little Naruto, but the needles were melting from the heat of the chakra before the got to Naruto. Naruto pulled back his armed and hit Haku so hard he flew to the other side of the bridge and would have fallen of had the railing not been there. Haku struggled to get to his feet as Naruto rushed to hit Haku again as Haku got up some of the pieces of his mask started fall off, the last piece fell of when Naruto's fist was a couple inches away from Haku's face. Little Naruto stopped with his arm in the air and stared at the face for a few minutes. Big Naruto remembered how hard it was to comprehend that the boy he was about to kill was the boy that he had met in the forest.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked.

"You were the boy in the forest?" Naruto asked.

They both turned when they heard what sounded like chirping birds and a fainted blue dot in the fog. Haku made a few hand signs and vanished in a puff of smoke. Big Naruto noticed that the fog was clearing and could see Kakashi's arms in what was the rest of Haku's face. As the Narutos watched Haku fell over, clearly dead. The look of shock in Kakashi's and Zabuza's would have been funny if someone hadn't just died. Zabuza looked completely beat up, which was true, he had bruises cuts both of his arms hung by his sides lifeless while 8 dogs hung onto various parts of his body, holding him down.

"Well, well, well looks like you punks are doing my job for me" a man voice called from behind them.

Tazuna, Sakura, Kakashi, Zabuza, both Narutos turned around in shock to see a short man with dozens of men holding makeshift weapons behind him.

"GATTO, You traitor!" Zabuza screamed at the short man.

"You failed Zabuza! The demon in the mist failed! So I'm going to kill you… besides you cost too much." Gatto spat.

With a scream of fury Zabuza ribbed away from the dogs holding him and stood infront of the mob.

"Hey kid! Throw me your kunai!" Zabuza barked at the frightened Naruto.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi to make get permission to give Zabuza the kunai and Kakashi just nodded. Naruto threw the kunai up into the air and Zabuza got it expertly in his mouth. Zabuza then rush toward the mob with the Kunai in his mouth. He slashed at anyone stupid enough to get in his way as he dashed toward Gatto. As he ran by the men jabbed spears in him.

When he came out the other side he had four spears sticking out of his back and charged at Gatto.

"AHHHH!!!!! You are a demon!" Gatto screamed as Zabuza stabbed the kunai repeatedly stabbed Gatto until he was dead.

The crowd of people just stared at Zabuza, with a Kunai dangling out of his mouth and four spears in his back. The mob was debating weather to attack the guy who killed there boss or not. The answer was given to them when Inari with a mixing bowl on his head came onto the bridle leading the whole town who had torches and pitchforks and anything else that could do damage. At the site the whole mob turned and jumped of the bridge into the rushing waters below.

Big Naruto wanted to watch the rest but everything went dark again and he was back in the hallway with leaking pipes again.

"Well that was weird…" Naruto said.

"_Why am I here again…? I think I have to find my demon." Naruto thought, "I wish there was a pathway from me to the fox."_

As he finished the thought, a tunnel popped out in front of him. It was a new looking tunnel with pure white walls and light bulbs every few feet. Naruto knew immediately that this was the right way because there was a neon orange sign above the tunnel saying "FOX". Naruto left his little lantern outside on the floor and walked into the well lit hallway. After a few minutes he reached a huge cavern that was so big Naruto couldn't see the ceiling and the walls were about a kilometer to the left, right and in front of him. The cavern was little by thousands of small candles hovering about ten feet of the ground. He could make out that the other side of the room had bars and a room behind it. Naruto ran to the opposite end and was standing in front of huge metals bars that reached from the floor to the distant ceiling. As Naruto looked up he saw a seal on one bars that must have been twenty feet high and ten feet across. As Naruto looked at it he saw a dark red shadow move behind it. When Naruto focused on it he nearly jumped back in surprise.

Behind the bars was a HUGE fox face smirking back at him. The huge beast was dark red with 9 tails lashing behind him, other than that he looked like a regular, old 500 foot fox. The fox barked in laughter when it saw Naruto's shocked face.

"Ah, So good of you to pop by. Are you here to learn how to harness my powers? Did the fool Akira send you?" The fox questioned.

"How do you know!" Naruto shouted when he got his composure back.

"Fool what do you think I do in here? I tap into your senses and watch your meaningless life. That is how I know to give you chakra." The fox said.

"I ask you for chakra when I need it then you give it! I don't get it automatically!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

"Fool! When you asked for chakra you subconsciously open you gate to let my chakra go through but that wont work unless I open mine" the fox said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Think of it this way, there is two walls between my chakra and yours… now if I open my chakra gate the space between fills with my chakra, then when you open yours the chakra goes out your open chakra gate. If you open your chakra gate and I haven't opened mine then you wont get anything because there is nothing on the other side. Understand?" the fox asked.

"Barely but Ok" Naruto said, "So why don't you just leave your gate open so I cant get chakra whenever I want."

"I will put this in simple terms for you, pretend your body is a balloon and the air inside is chakra. Now someone puts a pump into the hole in the balloon and starts pumping air into the already full balloon what will happen to the balloon?" The fox said.

"It… will pop?" Naruto said.

"Yes and if flood your system with chakra then you will pop… understand?" the fox said.

"Ouch" Naruto said.

"That human Akira can access his demon's chakra at will because after demonic training to be able to put his chakra 'away'." The fox said.

"How does he put it away?" Naruto asked.

"He probably has a precious stone on his body like a ruby or sapphire." The fox said, "Only a few humans know that precious stone's can hold chakra."

"So he puts his chakra in a ruby or sapphire so he has just enough chakra to live than opens his gate and he gets his demon's chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Basically yes" the fox said.

"How big does the stone have to be to hold all of my chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm. Probably the size of a pea" the fox said.

"Dang! The stones hold a lot for such a little thing."Naruto said.

"Not really if you have as much chakra as me, if I wanted to store all my chakra into a stone it would have to be the size of a small house." The fox said.

"Wow…" Naruto said.

"Yes…" the fox agreed.

"So… how do I put my chakra into a stone?" Naruto asked.

"First you have to get a stone, and then you have to focus all your chakra into the stone like focusing your chakra into the balloon when you were practicing the Rasengan. You should be able to put all your chakra into a pea sized stone in about 2 days." The fox said.

"Will the necklace granny Tsunade gave me work?" Naruto asked.

"I actually paid know attention to it…" the fox confessed.

"Well… it is green; it is about the size of… it is about an inch long and half an inch wide…"

"_I wonder if that is 'the stone'" The fox thought._

"Ok I am curious about this stone, wake up and look at it then come back, I will be watching through your senses." The fox said.

"Ok… how do I wake up?" Naruto asked.

"Simple pinch yourself, you humans made up that simple way of waking up" the fox said with a smirk.

"Oh right" Naruto said.

Naruto pinched himself and in a few seconds he was lying on his back looking at the ceiling. As he opened his eyes he saw that Akira was sleeping in a chair next to the bed Naruto was on. Naruto grabbed under the blankets for his necklace and looked at it for a good ten seconds than turned it over and let the fox look at the other side.

"_Great I don't know how to get back…" Naruto thought, "maybe Akira can help"_

Naruto got up and poked Akira, but he didn't move. So Naruto poked his again, then nudged him, than pushed him, but nothing would wake him up.

"_I wonder if he is alive?" Naruto thought._

Naruto checked Akira's pulse and found Akira's pulse which was very slow. Naruto had no medic experience so he didn't know if that was good or bad. He decided to leave Akira for a while and go look for food, it felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

As he got up to get dressed, because he relieved he was in his boxers, he noticed that the sun was low in the sky to the east which meant it was early morning.

"_Wow it was like 3pm when we went on the roof… I must have been asleep for over half a day." Naruto thought._

Naruto finished getting dress and went down stairs to the kitchen. When he walked in he found that Hinata and Suki were eating pancakes at the table. As soon as he was in the room Suki jumped up and started straggling him.

"NARUTO! DON'T… EVER… WORRY… ME… LIKE… THAT… AGAIN…" Suki said hitting him with every word.

"Why I was only out for a few hours right?" Naruto asked.

"You were out for 3 days!" Suki screamed at him.

"That explains why I am really hungry and have to pee real bad" Naruto said noticing his bladder was about to burst, "one sec"

Suki could here Naruto run upstairs, heard the door slam, heard the toilet slam and him running down stairs in 30 seconds.

"Did you wash your hands?" Suki asked.

"No… but watch!" Naruto said.

He formed a few hand signs and held out his hands one hand was immersed in an orb of water and the other had a bottle of soup. He poured some soap into the orb and the orb started to spin and froth then he then put the soap bottle on the table were it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The he put the other hand in so both of them were getting washed. After a few second he went to the sink and released the jutsu and the soapy water went down the drain. His hands were spotless and the little bit of dirt under his fingernails was gone.

"How do you do that?" Suki asked.

"Well I get the water from the air around us and I got the soap bottle from my bag then I jut poured some soap into it and spun it around with chakra, kinda like a Rasengan, then I stick my other hand in and they both get washed." Naruto said proudly.

"Wow… you must have a lot of spare time to invent that" Suki said. "Pretty stupid I think"

"_I have to try that" Suki thought._

"Nah I just hate washing my hands so I thought up this way… it took me about 20 minutes to get it right.

"_Wow… he seems pretty good at making jutsus" Suki thought_

"Um… can I have some pancakes?" Naruto asked looking at Suki and Hinata's plates full of pancakes WITH syrup.

Naruto noticed that during the whole conversation Hinata hadn't said a single word.

"Sure I'll cook some right now." Suki said going over to the stove.

"So Hinata have you been training since I… um… fell asleep." Naruto said trying to start a conversation.

"Y-Yes, I have been started on a new style of Taijutsu and I like it better than my Hyuuga Taijutsu…" Hinata said.

"_Wow that is the biggest sentence Hinata has ever said to me at one time" Naruto thought._

"Yeah she is amazing at it for only working at it for a few days" Suki added in.

"Cool" Naruto said, "I wish I had a Taijutsu style… I only go out and try and hit them no strategy or nothing" Naruto said.

"You don't have a Taijutsu style at all?" Suki asked, "That will be your down fall one day"

"Lee says the same thing" Naruto said.

"Your friend with the bushy eyebrows?" Suki asked.

"Yes, he has an amazing Taijutsu but it took him years of really hard training to master it, apparently it is better than some Jounins" Naruto said.

"What are his Gen and Ninjutsu like?" Suki asked.

"Terrible… he barely has enough chakra to stay alive." Naruto said with pity.

"Undeveloped chakra coils?" Suki asked.

"Something like that." Naruto said

"I see… do you wish to learn Hinata's Taijutsu?" Suki asked.

"That would be nice" Naruto said.

"Good we will start in an hour" Suki said giving Naruto some pancakes WITH syrup.

"Yeah… um… I have to 'fall asleep' for a bit more so maybe some other time?" Naruto said.

"What are you in some male hibernation or something?" Suki asked.

"um… you can ask Akira he can put it in the right words for you." Naruto said finishing his pancakes in 1 minute flat. "More please."

"Well both of you have been asleep for since we came here…" Suki said.

"Akira was 'asleep' too…?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I saw him carry you into the room then sit down and fall asleep you had me and Hinata worried, Hinata came in every hour to check on you." Suki said.

"Oh… thanks for caring Hinata and I am sorry for worrying you." Naruto said

"It is Ok… Naruto" Hinata said blushing.

"Hey what about me?! I was worried!" Suki said.

"You will get over it" Naruto said slyly.

"Why you little…" Suki said throwing a half cooked pancake at him… which he caught in his mouth and ate.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, while Suki just glared at him.

"_Note to self: food is not a good weapon against Naruto" Suki thought._

"I hope you get a tapeworm" Suki said.

"AHHHHHHHHH! You can get it from half cooked pancakes?!?" Naruto screamed.

"You can get it from any uncooked food" Suki said with a grin.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Naruto said running upstairs to the bathroom again.

"S-Suki don't y-you only get t-tapeworms from uncooked m-meat?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah… but Naruto doesn't know that" Suki said evilly.

"Back!" Naruto shouted coming back into the room. "No tapeworm for me!"

"Why… WHAT DID YOU DO IN THE BATHROOM!" Suki said in slight panic.

"Puke the pancakes out along with any tapeworm" Naruto said proudly, hearing this suki and Hinata faces went slightly green (Hinata's was red so it was some weird brownish colour).

"YOU BETTER OF GOT ALL OF IT IN THE TOILET OR YOU ARE DEAD!" Suki screamed.

"Um… well… actually…" Naruto said.

"YOU MISSED!?!?!" Suki screamed.

"NAH! Just kidding!" Naruto said.

"Your lucky…" suki said.

"What is with all the shouting?" A sleepy voice said coming from the doorway.

"Akira your awake!" Suki said getting him to sit down and getting a whole bunch of pancakes for him.

"Hey you didn't do that when I came you hit me!" Naruto said.

"Yeah… well… I like Akira better." Suki said.

"I take that as a compliment… I think…" Akira said.

"So what did you two do for the past three days?" Suki said, after Naruto had calmed down.

"Um… one second… Hinata can you go upstairs and get my watch I forgot it on the chair…" Akira said to Hinata.

"O-ok" Hinata said, going up the stairs.

"Why do you need your watch?" Naruto asked.

"It was so she wouldn't hear this…" Akira said.

"What is this about…" Suki said with concern.

"Have you ever heard of the nine tailed fox?" Akira asked.

"Yes it terrorized Konoha…" Suki answered.

"Yes… and have you heard of the eight tailed phoenix?" Akira asked.

"Didn't it terrorize the village hidden in the mist about 25-30 years ago?" Suki said.

"Yes… well… I have the eight tail phoenix sealed in me…" Akira said softly.

"I have the nine tailed fox…" Naruto said.

"Wow…" Suki said.

"So when you flew that time with the yellow chakra…" Suki asked Akira.

"It was the phoenix…" Akira said.

"Ok… so you really have the phoenix in you?" Suki asked.

"yes." Akira said.

"HEY! What about me! Aren't you surprised aobut me?" Naruto asked.

"No I was told by Tsunade" Suki said.

"Oh…" Naruto said.

"So when you fell asleep that was something to do with the demons? Suki asked.

"Yes… when we fall asleep like that we can talk to the demons... Naruto did it for information and I did it for a good conversation." Akira said.

"You would rather talk to a demon than me?" Suki said a bit offended.

"You know I like history and the phoenix knows a lot." he said.

"like…' Suki asked.

"Well did you know there used to be this food that you ate it and you had a lot of energy afterwards like soldier pills only it tastes really good it was called… chocholate I think" Akira said.

"Cool!" Naruto said.

"I-I found your watch" Hinata said coming back with a small watch in her hand.

"Thank you Hinata" Akira said taking it from her.

"Well it looks like we should start training right Naruto!" Akira said getting up.

"I have to… go to sleep for a little more" Naruto said getting up.

"Ok…" Akira said, getting up too. "I'll show you back to the room"

When Naruto got back to the room with Akira behind he got into bed and started focusing on going back into his head.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said just remembering something.

"Yes?" Akira said.

"Can we go to the wind country for a couple of days…" Naruto asked.

"I guess so… why?" Akira said.

"I have a friend that has the one tailed demon in him and he might as well come to since your teaching me about it…" Naruto said.

"So Shukukan finally got caught huh?" Akira said.

"Yeah…. So can he come?" Naruto said.

"I guess so…" Akira said.

"Cool! Also… did you store your chakra in a jewel or something when you got the wings and stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… did the fox tell you that?" Akira asked.

"uh huh… he wanted to see this and then for me to go back to see him." Naruto said, taking out the stone Tsunade came him.

"Ok…" Akira said.

"BYE!" Naruto said and in a few seconds he was back in his head…

_End of chapter #2_


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! Sorry this isn't a chapter… Kinda an apology. I was told in my reviews that my story contradicts itself. I said that Suki is twenty but she made the Rasengan. The Fourth hokage knew the jutsu but that was twelve years before when this story takes place. So that would mean that she would have been eight when she created the Rasengan. If you reread the story you will notice that I chaged her age to 32 so she was twenty when she created the Rasengan wonce again sorry and thanks BlazinHothead for noticing.

PS You are really observant!


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is shorter than the other two but i broke my finger and it hurts to type so this is what i got before i broke my finger. :(**

"You took your time…" the fox said when Naruto got back.

Naruto was back in the huge cavern in his mind with the demon on the other side of the bars.

"I… uh… couldn't find it…" Naruto said.

"Fool! I saw everything you did! You had breakfast, talked to those humans you are with, and invited the sand demon to come with us on this pitiful training trip!" the fox said.

"Oh yeah… forgot you had my senses…" Naruto said.

"Idiot…" the fox mumbled

"So did you see the stone?" Naruto asked remembering why he left.

"Yes… where did you get it?" the fox asked.

"I got it from the lady that is now the fifth Hokage and it used to be the first Hokage's." Naruto said.

"You should consider yourself lucky to have that stone…" the fox said.

"yeah I know it can by like 3 gold mines or something right?" Naruto said.

"FOOL! It could buy you the fire nation!" the fox shouted at Naruto stupidity.

"It is that valuable?" Naruto asked.

"Remember that it told you that you could store chakra in precious stone's?" the fox said, "And that it would take about a stone the size of a house to store all of my chakra?" the fox asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said.

"Well that stone has such powerful properties that it could store nearly all of my chakra in that one stone." The fox said.

"WOW!" Naruto said.

"That stone is not from the realm it is from the demonic plane!" the fox said, "that was the councils greatest treasure until it was stolen by your first Hokage"

"Wow…" Naruto said, bewildered

"Yes…" the fox agreed.

"So can I wake up and try it out?" Naruto asked.

"You could wake up and try… but you forget that you don't know how to channel your chakra into the stone…" the fox said.

"Well… can you show me?" Naruto asked.

"It is simple, put the stone in you hand then focus you chakra into the hand as you do for your Rasengan but you don't have to spin it, as the chakra comes out it will be sucked into the stone do that for a few minute and you should be empty and able to get my chakra…" the fox said.

"Then how did Akira do it in a few seconds?" Naruto asked.

"Practice" the fox said, "If you put all of your chakra into the stone everyday you should be able to do it in a few seconds after a month of doing it."

"Does the chakra disappear once it goes into the stone?" Naruto asked.

"No it stays in until called forth." The fox explained.

"So after I have store up my chakra in the stone, then I regain it after a while, then store it again, I have double my chakra reserves in the stone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and when you store almost every drop of your chakra into the stone then you can use my chakra, and my aura will appear around you." The fox said.

"So I will get a tail and stuff like when I fought Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, with the speed, agility and strength that you had." The fox added.

"AWESOME!" Naruto said.

"Now go and practice I do not want a weak vessel that cant access my chakra." The fox said.

"All right I'm going!" Naruto said and pinched himself.

* * *

Naruto go up and looked around, he was still in the same room and it looked like he had only been asleep for a few hours. So he got up and went to find someone else. As he passed a window he saw Akira, Suki, and Hinata in the yard. Hinata looked like she was sparing with Akira and Suki was shouting pointers on the sidelines. As Naruto was about to go out the door he got an idea for a prank. He smirked evilly as he go all of his chakra into his hand and put it into the stone. He felt weaker and weaker by the second until he only had enough chakra to survive.

"_So this is what Lee feels like…" Naruto thought with pity._

He then thought really hard and shouted in his mind to let the fox chakra out. Almost immediately he felt more powerful than he felt before. He looked down at his hands to see he had a red aura around them, he then looked behind and saw he had a tail. With a foxish grin. He dashed off and out the door so fast he couldn't be seen. He dashed past Akira and Hinata that were sparing and behind a tree. When he looked around the trunk he saw that Akira's back was to him. He ran past Akira at top speed and when he went by he hit him in the chest that sent him sprawled on the dirt. He had timed it so it looked like Hinata did it.

"Wow… good one Hinata" Suki said from the side lines.

"_That wasn't Hinata" Akira thought._

He looked over Hinata's shoulder and saw Naruto leaning against the tree and had a huge smile. He still had his aura on so Akira spotted him easily. Seeing how Naruto had gotten the aura so fast Akira couldn't help but feel proud. He winked at Naruto which would have been impossible for Naruto to see but since he had his aura he saw it clearly. When Naruto saw it he grinned even bigger.

"Hinata can you train with Suki? I want to check on Naruto." Akira said getting off the ground and walking into the house.

"Ok, Hinata lets go!" Suki said lowering into her fighting stance.

Hinata nodded and lowered into hers.

* * *

Akira went up to the roof and activated his aura and flew over to where Naruto was.

"Hey! I got you!" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"You were fast! I didn't even sense you." Akira said happily, "Now we can train"

"WOOHOO!" Naruto shouted.

"This state you are in is very powerful and with each tail you get more powerful." Akira lectured, "on the first tail you get a ninth or your demon's chakra and I get and eighth, then you get two ninth's then three and so on until you have all of your demons chakra and have nine tails. Understand?" Akira said.

"So the more tails the stronger got it!" Naruto said, "Wait…the fox said that I could open up the gate and get all of his chakra."

"Yes but with the first tail it is a small hole then gets bigger with every tail," Akira answered, "so you wont get a lot of chakra at once only a little dribble of the foxes and then more and more."

"Damn my head hurts" Naruto said.

"Yeah well you need to know this, now if you get nine tails it doesn't mean you can beat anyone or anything. You will have more chakra but not more skill, say you ran at someone and hit them to send them flying but didn't kill them; if you had skill you would know where to hit them to kill them. Or for Taijutsu someone could beat you cause you blindly slash at them but you opponent would see everything coming and dodge and counter." Akira said, "Understand"

"Yeah got it" Naruto said.

"Also demon's chakra is limited, if you use high powered Jutsu's you will run out of chakra on the lower stages because you can't replenish the chakra fast enough. If you lose to much chakra and it isn't replenished you will faint"

"Ok… so the more tails the more chakra I get at once, but if I use all the chakra I faint, and just because I have a ton of chakra doesn't mean I am invincible." Naruto said.

"Basically, yes." Akira said, "Also you want to get your reserves high because if something happens you may have to depend on your normal reserves"

"Like?" Naruto asked.

"There is a certain Taijutsu that is similar to the Hyuuga's only it doesn't seal you chakra it seals the demons." Akira said.

"Is that style well know?" Naruto asked, praying it wasn't.

"Unfortunately, yes" Akira answered, "Most people know it but few know how it affects demon's"

"Is there any Nin-jutsu bad against demons?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there are some techniques that when you are hit it blocks you demon gate, it was developed to block the normal chakra gates but it blocks ours too." Akira answered.

"Ok… so what is my training?" Naruto asked.

"First I'm going to see how good you are without your aura." He said as he deactivated his.

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well think about it will happen" Akira said.

"Ok…" Naruto said concentrating. Slowly his aura started to fade with his aura fading.

"Now you will want to get your chakra out of your stone because you probably have none of you normal chakra." Akira said, when it was gone, "you do this by making seals and grabbing onto the stone.

Akira then made three seals slowly for Naruto to see. Naruto could see faint blue chakra lines going throw his hand.

"Wait you didn't grab your stone." Naruto said.

"Don't have to" showing him a small ruby embedded into his palm. "I grabbed it to get my chakra back and then guy blasted me with a fire jutsu, the gem melted into my hand."

"Ouch" Naruto said shuttering at the thought.

"Yeah, kicked his ass after that" Akira said with a grin like Naruto's.

Naruto mimicked the seals that Akira had shown him and he felt his normal chakra rush through him. He didn't realize how bad he felt from not having chakra until he got his chakra back. Naruto then shifted into his fighting stance that had no meaning (A/N as in since he doesn't have a Taijutsu style he just stands in a position to make it look like he knows what he is doing). Akira shifted into his preferred taijutsu stance which was him standing sideways with his arms raised parallel to the ground, to make a smaller target.

Naruto quickly formed a few hand seals and 12 clone's popped into existence. They all charged at once kicking and punching at Akira. Akira simply blocked and dodged all of Naruto's attacks. Akira looked around trying to find the real Naruto, while easily blocking Naruto's clones.

Then he spotted it, standing back from the main group was another Naruto just watching and not in the real fight. Akira charged at the Naruto standing away and hit him in the chest, sending the Naruto flying back into the tree. Where he poofed out of existence.

"_Should have seen that coming he did that in the Chuunin exam's" Akira thought scanning for the real Naruto. "WAIT! There are only 11 naruto's, one is missing"_

Akira felt a chakra signature in the tree above him and flipped out of the way as Naruto drilled into the ground where Akira was standing a second before. The Rasengan disappeared leaving a small crater. Akira flung kunai at the Naruto in the crater.

Naruto took out his own kunai and blocked Akira's. He created more clones and charged at Akira. They all attacked at once while Akira just blocked all of them. While his clones where attacking Naruto had slipped away behind a tree to think of a strategy to beat Akira.

Naruto couldn't think of anything so he just placed his hands in the same position he had seen Shikmaru do in the Chuunin exams. Oddly enough felt much more relaxed and could think clearer. In his head he started going through all the scenario's in his head. (A/N His brain is actually subconsciously getting information from Kyuubi's past battles). While think of a strategy he kept on sending out more clones so Akira couldn't look for him.

Naruto then opened his eye's his strategy complete. He made a ton of clones sent them to attack. This time he attack with them. He was amazed to see that the field they were using had at least a dozen craters where an explosive tag had been set off. He was also amazed that while thinking he had not heard the explosions.

He also noticed that there weren't many clones on the field, only about five. He and his other clones stepped out of the from the bushes all around the clearing (A/N he did this so Akira wouldn't know where the summoner of the clones was or if the summoner was even there). He walked toward Akira while his clones got close to use taijutsu because they couldn't use nin or gen jutsu. Naruto then made the Rasengan in the palm of his hand, with the help of a clone.

Akira immediately saw the ball of purple in the young blonde's hand. He dashed at the real Naruto because the clones could make the Rasengan by themselves. As Akira charged preparing to end this fight, he noticed the Rasengan fade away in Naruto's palm and Naruto to shift about half an inch to the right (A/N not like actually move but just appear half an inch to the left)

Akira hit Naruto in his chest and Naruto fell to the ground. In a few seconds most of the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Naruto on the ground looked up at Akira and smirked, then he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Akira stared where Naruto was trying to comprehend the fact that a clone had made a Rasengan. He was so submerged in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the purple glow behind him or the energy buzzing behind his head.

"I win" Naruto said in a calm voice.

Akira turned around to see a Rasengan a couple inches from his head.

"How…" Akira asked trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I won because if this a real fight then I would have drilled this threw your head and you would be dead." Naruto saidi n a calm voice but oblivious to the real question.

"No, how did a clone form a Rasengan?" Akira asked still in shock.

"It didn't" Naruto said with a huge smile, breaking his mask of calm.

"Then what happened?" Akira asked.

"I made the Rasengan so you would know I was the real me, the second before you hit me a used a substitution Jutsu with a clone behind you, that is why my Rasengan faded. I then made some of my clones disappear so you would think you had won, but kept the clone you hit. I then made the clone disappear and while you were trying to figure out what had happened I made a Rasengan behind you." Naruto said with a smile, "Also it takes a hell of a lot of chakra to keep a clone after hit has been hit."

Akira was shocked, he had been told by Suki that Naruto wasn't smart and had gone so far as to call him an idiot. He had also been told by the third that he had the second worst grades in his class.

"Very impressive, Naruto" Akira said, "When did you think that up?"

"Well just before I all the clones came out did you notice lots of clones kept coming but I wasn't there?" Naruto asked.

Akira just nodded.

"Well I was behind a tree to think and every now and again I would send out some clones to keep you occupied." Naruto said proudly.

"Ingenious…" Akira said.

"So how did I do?" Naruto asked.

"Well you are obviously a good strategist, you have massive chakra stores to be able to use that much Rasengan's in one fight. Though your Taijutsu is lacking and though you have a huge amount of stamina and chakra you don't have much Jutsu's, you have two high rank ones, shadow clones and Rasengan, but other than that I only saw the substitution Jutsu." Akira said.

"Yeah well… my Sensei didn't really teach me much… in fact he only taught me walking up a tree." Naruto said thinking back, "I taught myself the shadow clone jutsu, I was taught water walking, Rasengan, and Toad summoning from Jiraya."

"Jiraya of the Sennin?" Akira said.

"Yup!" Naruto said with a smile.

"_Father and son taught by the same person" Akira thought._

"Who is your Jonin?" Akira asked.

"Kakashi, but he just takes us on mission's, other than that I train with Lee and by myself." Naruto said.

"You need to do demonic training" Akira said.

"And that is…" Naruto asked.

"Talk to your demon and ask it to teach you techniques" Akira said.

"Ok, Cool!" Naruto said, closing his eye's and preparing to talk to Kyuubi.

* * *

"So you want to me to train you, brat?" the fox asked as he appeared in the room.

"How did you…?" Naruto asked.

"I have your senses, idiot" The fox said.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways, what you need is over there" The fox said pointing toward the wall to the left with a tail.

Naruto looked at the wall for a moment, wondering what the fox was talking about. Then a door appeared and Naruto stepped through it. The room was huge, it was about 3 stories to the top and was at least a Kilometer to left and right. Scrolls lined book shelves from the size of Naruto's figure to the size of the Scroll of sealing Naruto took so long ago.

Naruto actually cried when he saw it.

"Don't get all emotional on me about how happy you are to have library like this" the fox said seeing his tears.

"It isn't that" Naruto said between sobs. "THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER TO READ!"

"Oh… ungrateful brat" Kyuubi said, walking into the depths of his cage.

Naruto sat down and took a scroll out the size of a water bottle, and sat down to read. This Jutsu was a fire-style in which the users fists would be surrounded in fire burning anyone who got touched by them. It was appropriately named 'Fist's of flame'. Naruto memorized the seals, and left to go back in the real world.

* * *

When he opened his eye's he saw that there was a sticky note on his forehead. It read 'Home is a mile north, come back whenever you want'.

Naruto threw it to the ground and started practicing the Jutsu.

After practicing the Jutsu for a good three hours, then sparring for about an hour with his clones, Naruto felt he had mastered that technique. He then headed back to the house to see if Suki would teach him Taijutsu, because his technique was useless if he couldn't hit anyone.

He walked back to the house where they were temporally living. He would have got there faster but he was exhausted from using so much chakra.

**Bad ending but i cant type much... also i ran out of idea's. If anyone has some good one's tell me please! Anyways R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK! Sorry I got a PS3 and I got a new computer game so ****the this****fic****kinda**** went down on my to do list… ****Anyways thanks for the reviews, 10 so far! My next goal is 25 so REVIEW! And thank you JOHNHAMSTA (I had a feeling you wanted to be mentioned from the review****) I**** will defiantly ****be adding the weapon thing **** and ****naruto's****rasengan**** will defi****antly**** improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… yet**

When Naruto got back to his temporary home he found Hinata, Suki, and Akira in the front yard. Hinata and Suki where sparring and Akira was judging. Naruto could tell that the style she was working on was like the hyuuga's gentle fist but was different somehow.

"Aw naruto! Good to see your back" Akira said noticing the blonde first.

Suki and Hinata turned to see the Naruto walking out of the forest. He looked like he was completely exhausted and had burn marks all over his body. His clothes looked like burnt rags than the orange jumpsuit it had once been. They also noticed naruto's weights, since the pant legs were almost gone.

"Good to see the loner is back" Suki said, smirking.

"I AM NOT A LONER!" Naruto yelled, forgetting how tired he was.

"YES YOU ARE! When we got here you went to sleep for like 5 days, then you and Akira left for 2, then you come back a day after Akira." Suki said listing off all the things he had done.

"Well… that was for training!" Naruto responded.

"Ok enough you two!" Akira said, annoyed.

"Sorry" they both said at the same time, pretending to be upset.

_"Crap, these two are like twins" Akira thought._

"Ok, Naruto I'm guessing you learned a new jutsu?" Akira said.

"Yeah! It is awesome!" Naruto said.

"Ok, now go to sleep and show us when you wake up" Akira order.

"Ok…" Naruto said, walking inside.

"LONER!" Suki called after him.

A kunai flew out the door towards Suki as Naruto's response. She had no problem catching it and threw it back at the door, but it was closed so it sunk into the door up to its hilt.

"Sensitive little brat, isn't he" Suki said.

"He is just tired, you didn't have t through the kunai that hard you know" Akira said as he walked over to the kunai and struggled to get it out of the wood, but it remained still. Akira put all his chakra into the jewel in his hand, got his demon's chakra, focused the aura inside his body, pulled the kunai out with the huge amount of strength he got from the chakra, and switched back to normal chakra in less than 2 seconds. Poor Hinata, who was looking at Akira with her Byakugan saw Akira's chakra disappeared, then shoot up to demonic levels, then back to his original chakra levels. She was trying to figure out what happened when a huge chakra signature that was almost as big as Akira's appeared in the house then disappeared. She quickly deactivated her Byakugan, thinking she was getting sick or something. Before she could think of it further, Naruto came out of the house looking like he had just had a twelve hour nap, his clothes where in rags, but his burns were gone and he looked as energetic as ever.

"Naruto did your … tenant help you?" Akira asked.

"Um…" Naruto said trying to figure out what he was talking about, "OH YEAH! Yeah"

"T-tenant?" Hinata asked.

"You will understand in time young skywalker…" Akira said, putting his hads together and bowing.

"Huh?" the other three said.

"Oh sorry that was a quote from an old movie that… my tenant saw…" Akira said.

"Ok…" Suki said, letting it go, "come on hinata you can spar with me."

Hinata and Suki started there spar while Naruto and Akira watched. Hinata and Suki got into their preferred stances, Suki just standing their looking bored and Hinata had a stance that was almost like gentle fist but not exactly.

"Hey, doesn't the Hyuuga stance look different that that?" Naruto whispered to Akira.

"Well Hinata's body isn't suited for the traditional Hyuuga stance, so we have made it better suit her while still keeping the stances deadly powers." Akira explained.

"Um… speaking about stances I was wondering if you could teach me a Taijutsu style… I kinda don't have one…" Naruto said.

"Well I have been thinking about that and I think I know the perfect taijutsu style fore you." Akira said.

"Really?! What is it called?" Naruto asked.

"Um… well I made it by combining a bunch of Taijutsu's that require speed, strength and stamina" Akira said, " it is nearly impossible that isn't a container to use it because most people just don't have enough stamina."

"Cool! So I just can power up into my aura form and I'm good" Naruto said.

"you haven't noticed this because you have never been in your form for more than a few minutes, but it is similar to opening the celestial gates" Akira explained, "it feels great to use it and your powerful but when it stops you feel the effects. The more tails you use the more strain you have. I once used my seven tailed form and I was in bed for almost 2 weeks and that is a really long time when you are a container."

"Wow… how do you get more tails?" Naruto asked.

"Well when you are 10 your body is strong enough to hold enough chakra for one tail, every year your body gets strong enough to get another tail. Your about… 11 so-

"13!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry 13 so you can get three tails without losing your control over you body. If you say did 4 tails then you would lose control and the fox would take over until whoever you were fighting died." Akira said.

"How much chakra would I have with four tails?" Naruto asked.

"Well, pretend your chakra is points. Average people with no training have about 10 chakra 'points', People like your friend Lee have about 50 'points', a genin out of the academy would have maybe 130, a chunin maybe 500, jonin maybe 700-900, a sannin maybe 1100-1300, and a kage maybe 1500. Your dad had maybe 1800-2100 chakra 'points' but these are just guesses." Akira finished.

"So how much chakra does a tail give you?" Naruto asked.

"Well each tail gives you 1000 charka 'points' on top of what you have already have. You have maybe 600 chakra points so with one tail, about 1600." Akira said.

"WOW! I am stronger than a chunin right now!" Naruto shouted.

"No you just have more chakra. Chakra doesn't measure strength, remember that!" Akira said, " though you are maybe chunin level at the moment." Akira said, looking at Naruto with fierce looking yellow eyes, before turning back to the blue.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES?!" Naruto half shouted, half asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, you can focus demonic chakra to certain parts of your body. Like if you focused it into you arm then that arm would become much stronger and more powerful. If you focused it into your eyes, your eyes will be able to see more detail for farther distances and even see chakra levels."

"COOL! Do I have to put my chakra into the stone to use it?" Naruto asked.

"No as long as you don't use to much demonic chakra." Akira said.

"LET ME TRY!" Naruto said.

He then focused his demonic chakra into his eye's. Once he did that his veins around his eye's started to bulge and suddenly small holes appeared over the and blood-red chakra came out and Naruto let out a scream before clutching his hands over his face. Akira immediately understood that he had used too much chakra. He quickly ran up to Naruto and tapped him just below the temples. Once he did that the veins sank back down and Naruto fainted.

When Naruto came to he saw three faces looking at him. Hinata looked at him with fear and concern on her face, Suki's face was pure announce with a bit of concern, and Akira's face just said 'you have to listen more'. Hinata immediately sighed in relief when he opened his eye's, while Suki and Akira just rolled there eyes. Naruto got up and found he had been placed in a chair. Once they made sure his eye's were ok Suki and Hinata went back outside. Akira just sighed.

"I think you used a little too much…" Akira said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah no kidding" Naruto said, "um… how did you stop the chakra?"

"I tapped you in a pressure point" Akira said.

"Ok… thanks… should I try again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but use a little bit and work your way up" Akira said.

"Kay" was Naruto's only reply

Naruto focused a little bit into his eye's and could see everything becoming clearer. He looked out the window and saw every detail in the forest, he saw a bird nesting in a tree, a rabbit in the bushes. He then saw a flash of black and red (guess who) but it disappear quickly and Naruto thought it was just his imagination. Akira was watching Naruto's eyes closely ready to stop him if he over did it again. Akira thought it was kind of cool the way Naruto's eyes went from ocean blue, to dark blue, to purple, to dark red and then to blood red. When Naruto's eyes reached blood red Akira saw Naruto's eye's widen slightly but then went back to normal.

"Stop adding chakra now" Akira said, behind Naruto.

"This… is … AWESOME!" Naruto said, as he looked around the house as well. He saw everything, he saw an ant on the wall on the other side of the room, he saw every single hair clearly on Akira's head, he could even see every individual speck of dust on the ceiling.

"Focus on one thing out of the window" Akira said, knowing what would happen.

Naruto turned to the window again and focused on a tree. He focuses on a leaf with all his might and suddenly the leaf grew bigger or he had gotten closer. His eye's widened when he say that about an inch below the leaf was a little hole and a blood red eye with three comma shaped pupils looking back. The eye quickly disappeared.

_"Shit he saw me!" The owner of the eye thought._

"Shit…" Naruto said fear clear in his voice, as he focused on the different tree's but couldn't find anything else.

"What? What happened?" Akira said, sensing Naruto rising fear.

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered.

"They know we are here! We have to move NOW!" Akira said urgently.

"You pack the stuff for the four of us I'll get tell the girls!" Naruto said running out the door.

* * *

"We need to move NOW!" Naruto shouted at the girls as he ran outside.

Poor Hinata was in the middle of performing a very difficult Taijutsu move when Naruto had come out and had fallen when he had shouted.

"NARUTO! Look what you made Hinata do she was doing good to!" Suki said, angry.

"Akatsuki (spelt right?) is here!" Naruto said. Just as he had finished talking Akira burst from the house with four backpacks, tow on each arm. He bit his thumb and some how managed to do the seals for the summoning Jutsu. There was a huge puff of smoke and a huge gold and red bird appeared, it was half as big as the house they had been staying in. Naruto, Hinata, and Suki stared in awe at the huge bird that had been summoned.

"GET ON NOW!" Akira shouted as he jumped onto the bird.

Naruto, Hinata, and Suki quickly snapped out of their awe and jumped onto the bird. It unfolded it's wings to an amazing distance and pushed down, sending it 50 feet into the air. It started flying at full speed which was easily 200 miles an hour to the west.

AS they left they heard a muffle Justu being released that sounded like 'DUAL RELEASE: FIRE WATER DRAGON CYCLONE!' (Cool name huh:D) They saw a dragon of water and one of fire burst through the tree's entwining around each other making what looked to be a blue and red tornado coming towards them.

"MOVE!" Akira said, stomping on the birds head, where he was standing.

Apparently they weren't moving nearly as fast as the bird could go because the bird accelerated so fast that Naruto and Hinata were nearly blown off and had to use the chakra to stick to the birds back. They moved so fast that the air friction that was created set the air behind them on fire for a few seconds, leaving a trail of fire behind them. Naruto even heard a boom as they went through the sound barrier.

In little over a minute the bird slowed down as they started fly over a dessert that marked they were in the wind county.

"Where do you want to go?" a women's voice asked.

Naruto looked around a few seconds trying to find where it had come from before releasing it the bird that had spoken.

"To my training spot please." Akira said.

The bird then turned and started fly south west.

"Who were the people who had attacked us?" The bird asked after a few minutes of silence.

"That would be Itachi and Kisame" Naruto said bitterly.

Suki and Hinata visibly tensed knowing that the Uchiha Protégé had killed his nearly whole clan in the quest for power.

"You have some powerful enemies Akira" The bird said.

"It is not me that it there enemy but… your boss" Akira said, choosing his words carefully.

The birds eye's widen at the mention of her 'boss'.

"Why would they want her? Isn't she… out of reach?" The bird said, knowing it was Akira's biggest secret.

"I thought that but apparently not… anyways the blonde kid behind me has the same problem-" Akira told the huge bird.

"The blonde kid has a name!" Naruto yelled from his seat on the birds back.

"Whatever, so how close to my training spot?" Akira asked.

"Maybe two more minutes…" the bird said.

"This is your training spot?" Naruto asked looking around.

They were standing in a small clearing, maybe 50 feet wide whit huge tree's everywhere. The tree's around the clearing were at least 7 feet around and 60 feet high. The clearing was very dark even though it was the middle of the day. The tree's branches had grown over the clearing so they had to land in a clearing about a mile away and walk.

"Yeah so?" Akira asked, walking over to one of the trees at the edge of the clearing they were in.

"There is nothing here!" Naruto said stating the obvious.

"Really?" Akira said, pulling what looked to be a random vine on a tree.

Instantly a hole about 6 feet high and 3 feet wide appeared in the side of the tree trunk. Inside it was barely lit but they could make out a staircase inside. Akira motioned them to come in and they began to climb the inside of the tree. Once they made it to the top they found that the tree branches were just branches stacked on top of each other but just a very thick layer of branches then about ten feet and another thick layer of branches. Inside were three rooms, one looked to be a living room/ dining room/ kitchen, and the other to looked to be to bedrooms each with to beds. That would have seemed fine but everything was made out of woven branches. The beds, tables, chairs were all made of branches.

"How did you make this stuff?" Naruto asked.

"I have a friend who can work with wood Jutsu's" Akira said.

"You knew the first hokage?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Jeez kid I'm not that old! Yamato was one of Orochimaru's experiments but he escaped and I found him running from sound nin. We flew here but somehow they found us so he made this 'house' that we hid in until they gave up. I think he said something about going to konoha." (is Yamato a Naruto character or is it coincidence that like 5 fics I have raid have him in it?)

"Never heard of him but I haven't been to Konoha for more than a week in years so…" Suki said.

"Me neither" Naruto said.

"You're a Genin so that is understandable" Akira said.

"Plus you're a loner" Suki mumbled.

"Can you show me a that Taijutsu style you were going to show me?" Naruto asked, oblivious to Suki's insults.

"Yeah but first change into some new cloths yours are kind of…" Akira said thinking of the right word to describe Naruto's cloths.

"Crap!" Suki said, finishing Akira's sentence.

"Yeah that" Akira said.

"Um… Yeah… about that… I don't have any other clothes" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"WE GO ON A TWO YEAR TRAINING TRIP AND YOU BRING ONE SET OF CLOTHES?!" Suki screamed.

"No I packed every piece of clothing I have, I just have one pair of clothes." Naruto said.

"You only have one pair of clothes? Why didn't you buy a few more before we left?" Akira asked.

"Well… The shop owners don't like me and they throw me out every time I try and buy something. I got lucky and found this one when I was walking by a clothes shop and these were in the trashcan." Naruto said, sadly.

"Yeah, well… that is my life" Naruto said.

"NO!" Suki said.

"No what?" Naruto asked.

"We are going to the nearest clothes shop now and buying you something good." Suki said, dragging him towards the door.

"There is a town 5 miles to the east of here!" Akira called after the.

"Wow this place is kind of small." Naruto said looking at the town. They had just made it onto the sand of the wind country when they found the 'town'. The 'town' was more like a shinobi outpost, there was an inn, a weapons shop, a clothes shop and anything else a traveling nin could want.

As they walked into the clothes shop, Naruto braced himself to be kicked out but after a few seconds he opened his eye's to see nothing but a old man reading a book at the counter and Suki already looking at the women's clothes.

After a few minutes of looking around Naruto found 3 pairs of black cargo pants, two dark maroon shirts and a Dark orange shirt (Naruto isn't the same when he isn't wearing orange) He also picked out a pair of sturdy looking combat boots. He finished and paid for his clothes and sat down and waited for Suki. After half and hour Naruto got up and bought some scrolls and a couple dozen kunai and shuriken.

When he got back she still wasn't done so he made a shadow clone to wait for her and trained. He went inside and was amazed at the number of things that Suki was buying. It had to be at least a dozen shirt, ten pairs of pants, and a few pairs of shoes. After she was done they sealed their purchases in a scroll and started heading back.

"Did you come here so I could get stuff or you?" Naruto asked, walking next to Suki.

"I need new clothes and so did you…" Suki said shrugging.

"Well atleast I got some new stuff, I like orange but I hate that shade of oran-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because a boom was heard from where they had made camp.

"SHITT! Come on Naruto." Suki said jumping into the tree's.

Naruto nodded and started to follow but had his necklace in his hand incase he had to go his demonic form.

When they got to the clearing they saw Hinata panting in a crater and Akira out cold beneath a tree. There was also a vaguely human imprint in the trunk above Akira.

"Hinata? What did you do?" Naruto asked in shock.

**HAHA! ****cliffy** **I know it is a bad Cliffy but I am going away in a few minutes and I haven't ****Updated**** in forever so I felt I had to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My advice to ****writers that don't know this and future writers… if you leave a cliff hanger think about what is going to happen after. I spent a while trying to think about what Hinata did. **

_This is just a part that has nothing to do with the story but is funny._

My legs burned as I ran through the underbrush, trees towered on either side of me. In the distance I heard them coming. They had been chasing me for days now! As I felt that I could go no further I saw the end of the forest in site. Hoping I could find somewhere to hide I ran with new energy to the clearing on to find myself on the edge of a high cliff. I looked down the 100 foot drop and I new there was only one thing I could do.

I turned to face them gathering the rest of my chakra for this one final attack. As they appeared out of the trees I could see them clearly. The were all were expensive looking suits, they had there hair combed back and smirks on their faces, thinking they had one. All of them had papers in there hands with lots of text on them. They were… Lawyers!

I flashed through a bunch of hand seals as fast as I could. When I reached the last one I shouted **Disclaimer no Jutsu** there was a huge burst of light and when it cleared the lawyers were gone. I smiled as sleep finally took over and I fell to the ground.

I have always wanted to be in a Naruto fic! Also if anyone didn't understand that means I don't own Naruto so don't sue me or your lawyers will meet the same fate as the one aove. PS no offence to any lawyers out there.

Now one with the show!

"Hinata what did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I d-don't know, I was t-trying to l-learn Kaiten (spelt right?) and w-when Akira checked to s-see if it w-worked he got t-throw against the t-tree" Hinata stuttered.

"Oww!" Akira moaned getting up.

"I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to hurt you" Hinata said trying to apologize.

"What are you talking about? You probably just create a stronger version of the Kaiten and your only like 11!" Akira said.

"I-I'm 13" Hinata mumbled.

"Anyone going to explain what happened?" Suki said getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry." Akira said scratching the back of his head like Naruto, "Me and Hinata decided to work on her-"

"It is Hinata and I" Suki cut in.

"WHAT!? I was the one that helped her not you!" Akira said.

"Never mind" Suki said sighing at his stupidity.

"What happened!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Oh yeah, I help teach Hinata how to do the Kaiten but when she did it there was a ton of wind and water, that must be her elemental affinities." Akira said.

"Hyuuga's don't n-normally h-have affinities in anything, normally they stick to taijutsu." Hinata said.

"What are affinities?" Naruto asked.

"Affinities is a talent you are born with, it helps you do elemental Jutsu's" Akira lectured. "I have a wind affinity meaning I can easily do wind Jutsu's with not a much training as a normal person would. Also I have the lightening affinity because of my 'tenets' powers."

"How did you find out what you affinities are?" Naruto asked.

"Simple you just channel chakra into a piece of paper, depending on the reaction it will show what affinity you have." Akira said.

"Ok!" Naruto shouted running up the tree and into the house and then back down again in all of thirty seconds.

"That was fast…" Suki said.

"Ok…" Naruto said, looking at the paper with intense focus.

Suddenly the paper ripped into 4 different pieces, one burst into flames, another turned wet, another just sat on the ground sparking and the last one turned completely black.

"Wow… what does that mean?" Naruto asked, looking at the still sparking piece of paper.

"It means you are one weird and talented kid." Suki said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto normal people have one of no affinities, some talented people have two, no one has ever had more than 3 affinities, the Yondaime himself had 3. Having five is just plain weird." Akira said.

"What are my affinities? I see the fire, water, and lightening but where are they others?" Naruto asked.

"If I am right the wind is when it ripped but the black one, it could be darkness or shadow or something. I have never heard of anything like it before." Akira said, still shocked.

"You mean I get techniques like Lazy-ass?" Naruto asked.

"Lazy-ass? Are you talking about a Nara?" Akira said thinking of the clans well known laziness.

"Yeah, he can like make shadows control people and stuff." Naruto said.

"I don't know, but your going to have to start making jutsu's for the darkness affinity. You can't have an affinity like that and not use it."

"COOL! How do I make up a jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about kid? You made that hand washing one, the dusting one, and they toilet unclogging one!" Suki said.

"The washing one I just swim the water like Rasengan, the dusting one I spin air and the toilet unclogging one I spin both. All of my jutsu's I have made don't have hand seals and are all variations from Rasengan." Naruto said.

"Well kid you have to study seals and learn what each seal does and how it affects your charka flow, then you make up an attack and how it works, and finally choose the right seals in the right order to mold your chakra to have the desired affect." Suki said.

"Do you even know what desired effect means?" Akira asked.

"Um… when something happens the right way?" Suki answered.

"Hmm didn't think you knew that…" Akira said.

"Not to interrupt but do you have a book I could borrow to learn seals and stuff?" Naruto asked.

" Um… yeah in the library somewhere…" Akira said.

"This place has a library?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah what do you think I do when I come here?" Akira asked.

Naruto mumbled incoherent words as he walked up the tree and into the 'house' with Hinata following mumbling something about studying with Naruto.

"Um… you said that Hinata fused wind and water into her Kaiten?" Suki asked.

"Yeah why?" Akira asked.

"Well we are a mile from a dessert so it is dry and the river is a good 15 minute walk from here. How did she get water?" Suki asked.

"Well my tenet told me that there is water in the air it is just so small that you can't see it, I gave Hinata a history lesson on the Hokage's and she asked if I knew how the Nidaime could make water from air and I told her my theory" Akira said, "I thought she was just curious but I guess she thought about doing during the Kaiten and made water into it two, though I don't know about the wind."

"Maybe her affinities in air and water are so strong that when she drew chakra for the Kaiten she her chakra made the wind and water to help in the defense. Kind of like the Kazekage's sand." Suki said.

"Maybe, she did tell me that she was practicing something different from the Kaiten as a defense because she says that the Kaiten feels awkward. She said that when she does it next to a lake the water becomes part of the shield as well, but she thought I was just her splashing." Akira said.

"I'm going to check on the kids, see ya" Suki said walking of.

"See ya I'm going to 'sleep'" Akira said as he propped himself up against the tree and went to talk to his tenet.

"Hinata what is this word?" Naruto asked when he found another word he didn't know.

"um… release…" Hinata said wondering if Naruto was always this stupid.

"Ohhhhh ok" Naruto said.

"Hello, how are the seals coming?" Suki said walking into the library. It was the biggest room in the house, it was a good 50 feet long and about 12 feet high. It had 10 shelves that went the length of the room and reached to the ceiling.

"Well I found the scroll like 5 minutes ago but I know most of the seals and how they work, I'm just memorizing the last ones then I'm going to think of ways to get the attack I'm think of to work." Naruto said with a smile thinking of how his attack was going to be so awesome.

"Well god luck!" Suki said leaving again.

10 more minutes past in silence before Naruto go up and left saying he was going to work on his jutsu.

_'I have to get the darkness to go around my shadow's head so they can't hear, see or smell anything. I can use this in substitution for a Genjutsu since my Genjutsu skills suck.' Naruto thought to himself._

Naruto practiced on a clone for a few hours trying to get the jutsu down. Naruto found that he had a darkness not shadow affinity and didn't need a shadow to help make the Darkness, he also found darkness to be almost a liquid but he could solidify it to form a solid. He could make an orb of darkness but he couldn't get it to move in a liquid state, it would only stay were it was created. In the solid state however he could make it into a ball and could throw it around. He also learned that he could make a hollow ball of darkness around the clones head and then turn the liquid darkness solid so the ball would move with the clone. Unfortunately one well placed hit would shatter the darkness.

He then dismissed the clone he was working on and started walking back to the 'house'. He then suddenly knew exactly what it felt like to have to shadow on, how it felt, everything about it. He could figure out what happened so he decided to ask Akira when he got back.

When Naruto got back he smelt ramen cooking inside.

"RAMEN!" Naruto said running into the 'house'.

"Aw man he got back before we finished." Suki said as she handed 1000 ryu to Akira.

"You guys bet on if I came back before or after dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Yup she said that you would forget and stay out all night but I said that since you're an Uzamaki you would listen to your stomach and come here for dinner." Akira said.

"A-are you an U-Uzamaki too?" Hinata asked Akira.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you I'm Naruto's uncle!" Akira said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I didn't k-know N-Naruto had a-any family…" Hinata said.

"Neither did I! He told me when we first met!" Naruto said/shouted.

"I knew my bro had a son but I thought he died with the Kyuubi attack, but when I saw Naruto I knew he had to be his son." Akira said.

"I was thinking… my last name isn't Uzamaki is it?" Naruto asked.

"No it is kazama, ( I know the fourth name is Namikaze Minato but I also hear people call him Arashi Kazama and I like Arashi better so HA!) but your father, my brother, had lots of enemies so I changed my last name to uzamaki and I guess the old man changed yours when you where a kid." Akira said.

"That sucks I'm like famous… ish and I can't even tell people" Naruto complained, "Sasuke always bragged about being a Uchiha, I could have bragged about being a Kazama!"

"You learn your real name… and all you think about is bragging rights…" Suki said sweat dropping.

"So how is your jutsu making going?" Akira asked.

"Good I got one jutsu that is pretty cool. It is kind of like a Genjutsu but I made it so people will only think it is an illusion when it is really actually there!" Naruto said proudly.

"Can you show me?" Suki asked.

"Sure…" Naruto said grinning evilly. Naruto did a few seals and darkness appeared in the air and wrapped around Suki's head. It looked like the darkness was liquid until Naruto hardened it with another hand seal.

"Get it off!" yelled a muffled voice.

"Say please!" Naruto said back, enjoying every minute of this.

"I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Suki screamed. Naruto then made a shadow clone while still holding the darkness jutsu. He then made the shadow clone take his place at the table and he got up and walked just outside the door.

"You can get it off by hitting it!" the clone said.

Suki reached up and punched the darkness, but just before she reached it he release the jutsu and she ended up hitting herself in the mouth and making her lip bleed. The Naruto clone and Naruto were on the floor laughing there heads off… the only difference was that the clone was in Suki's vision and Naruto wasn't.

"uh oh…" akira mumbled knowing something bad would happen.

Suki jumped up out of her chair and onto Naruto. She then delivered a massive kick to his… manlyhood. The clone grunted before disappearing into smoke while the real Naruto and Akira were feeling phantom pains just seeing the poor clone's fate.

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BASTARD!" Suki said, looking around getting ready for another kick. At this point Naruto did what any brave man would do in this situation… he ran and hid under his bed. While Suki looked around trying to find Naruto, Akira tried to calm her down but keeping his guard up just incase she turned on him.

After an hour Akira managed to calm Suki down and Naruto was still a full fledged male. Naruto was then forced to spar Suki to 'test his jutsu in combat' as she put it.

"Okay before we start I just have to tell you two something… don't kill each other" Akira said stepping away from the two of them as they got ready.

Naruto sank down to his Taijutsu stance which Akira had explained to him in on the flight to the house. While Suki got into a stance similar to Hinata's, similar to the hyuuga's stance but different, and smirked.

"You taught him that huh?" Suki asked Akira, seeing Naruto's stance.

"Yeah he is perfect for it." Akira said smiling.

"Let's she how good he is…" Suki said before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"Lets… see… how… good… you… are…. kid…" Suki said each word coming from a different point in their clearing.

_'Can't see her!'__ Naruto thought __' I__ wish I my eye's could keep up… oh wait! They can!'_

Naruto then focused a little demonic chakra into his eye's, as each second passed Suki went from a blur, to having color and a blurry outline to a person running around. She must have been doing a lot of hand signs because as soon as he focused on her she finished the last sign and shot a small ball of fire about the size of a marble towards Naruto while screaming **Fire style: inferno ball!** He quickly moved to the left dodging it, but could feel the immense heat rolling off of it. When it hit the ground there was a explosion that sent Naruto flying forward… right towards Suki. She smirked and pulled back a fist and got ready to hit Naruto out of the air, but Naruto made a dozen clones in a line in front of him.

Suki hit the first one and it turned into smoke, then the second, third, fourth and so on. When she hit the twelfth one there was so much smoke everywhere she didn't even notice the real Naruto fly over he left shoulder. Naruto flipped and landed on the ground before skidding to a halt facing Suki. He then flashed through hand signs and made the ball of darkness appear around Suki's head.

Suki heard a small 'pop' as she punched the ball effectively breaking the jutsu to see almost 500 naruto's looking back at her. She quickly dropped into a Taijutsu stance and started attacking any clone that came near her. While this was happening a Naruto was sitting against a tree with his hands together (like shikamaru). Suki saw the Naruto and threw a Kunai at his hands hoping to end the match. The Naruto didn't even move as the kunai hit him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"You… didn't… think… I… would… miss… out… on… attacking… you… did… you?" a different Naruto saying each word.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Suki screamed flashing through seals before blowing fire out of her mouth while spinning around, burning and dispelling even Naruto in the clearing. She expected to see a burnt Naruto on the ground but instead she just saw Hinata and Akira standing on the sidelines watching… and another Hinata and Akira standing right next to them.

"Which is the clone?" Suki asked.

"Why would we tell you?" both Akira's said.

"Because if you don't I'm going to throw kunai at both of you…" Suki said.

"No you could never hurt me."Akira said, smiling.

"OH YEAH?" Suki asked flinging a kunai at each of them.

One Hinata and Akira put there hands up to block her kunai while the other Akira slashed the two heading for him and the other Hinata out of the air.

"I can't believe you almost killed me!" Akira said.

"Necessary sacrifice" Suki said looking around for Naruto.

What she didn't expect was for Hinata and Akira to charge her with Akira forming a Rasengan with Hinata helping; Hinata then 'poofed' away once she finished making a Rasengan and the Akira shimmered and turned back to Naruto. She quickly flipped backwards avoiding Naruto and sent a punch at him. He flashed through the seals of the replacement jutsu just as her fist connected with his head and he 'poofed' away.

Naruto then stepped out of the bushes and threw some kunai at her from behind, she turned and quickly slashed them out of the air with her Kunai.

"You shouldn't give you position away like that…" Suki said, flashing threw seals and shooting more fireball's while shouting **Fire style: Inferno Ball!** Naruto smirked and formed and seals and a ball of darkness appeared around each of the fireballs. The fireballs hit the inside of the darkness, breaking it, and exploding.

"So they do explode on impact even if they can break through…" Naruto thought outloud.

He then made a huge ball of darkness around him before replacing himself with another one of his clone he had stashed in the forest around earlier in the fight. He then got in position to attack. Suki then threw a kunai at the darkness, breaking it, but the kunai lost all it's momentum and fell to the ground. Suki charged in forming a level two Rasengan in her hand so she would kill Naruto if she hit him. She drove it into his chest only to find that Naruto was a clone again.

"Ok brat your pretty good… come out it's over…" Suki said panting.

"Aw man… I had the next couple moves planned out in my head already…" Naruto said, jumping down from a tree branch above Suki.

"I thought you were stupid…" Suki grumbled.

"Me too… but ever since we left Konoha my thought have been coming clearer and faster." Naruto said.

"Explain please" Suki said confused.

"Well when I was in Konoha when I would do something I couldn't think about anything but the present so my plans would be short and most of the time had no definite end and when I tried to think into the future I would forget about what I would do before a got into the future." Naruto explained.

"So you couldn't think into the future otherwise you would forget the present?" Suki asked making sure she heard right.

"Yeah and ever since we left the village I have been able to think about 10 different possible scenarios at a time and what would happen in each one." Naruto said proudly.

"I need to talk to akira about this… Where is he?" Suki asked, remembering the other Akira was a Naruto.

"I told them to leave because I wanted to try the clone thing, they are probally coming back now…" Naruto said looking around.

"Who won?" Akira asked, coming into the clearing.

"I stopped it because I had enough…" Suki said.

"Did he do a bunch of elaborate tricks with clones and substitutions?" Akira asked.

"and Henge's" Suki said.

"He didn't use those on me…" Akira said.

"I could of a way to use them in our fight…" Naruto said.

"So what happened in your fight anyways, Naruto kicked us away when you were killing all his clones, something about a trick?" Akira said.

It took Suki 10 minutes to explain the fight and the conversation they had at the end, with Naruto adding every detail about all his tricks she fell for.

"So your memory is getting better?" Akira asked Naruto.

"Yup!" Naruto said.

"I'm not an expert on this or anything but I think that since you had such a traumatic childhood your mind has gotten into a habit of forgetting every you did while you were in Konoha because the memories would have made you go insane… but that is just a guess." Akira said.

"I have a bad memory because my mind made it so I could only think about the present so I wouldn't be haunted by memories of getting beat up?" Naruto asked.

"Basically, but that is just a guess." Akira said.

"Pretty good guess if you ask me…" Suki mumbled.

"YES! Now I have an excuse on being an idiot!" Naruto shouted.

"Since were out of Konoha your mind has probably been breaking it's bad habit so you will probably be able to have your real thinking capacity in a week maybe… something like that…" Akira said.

"Do you have an IQ test thing at your house?" Suki asked.

"No… well actually I might…. I'll be right back." And with that Akira dashed of towards the house so fast only Naruto's demonic eyes could see him but only as a blur.

"So…" Suki said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Could you teach me that inferno ball thing you did?" Naruto asked.

"I guess but after you do the IQ test." Suki said as Akira blurred back.

"Sorry it was hard to find." Akira said showing a Rubex cube.

"I don't think that counts as an IQ tester…" Suki said.

"Nonsense!" Akira said, "I think this will work to give us a rough idea on how smart he is…"

"I have to twist the cube around 34 times…" Naruto said staring at all sides of the cube.

"Huh?" Suki and Akira asked.

"Watch… one… two… three…" Naruto said counting each move he did until he got to 34, "See done…"

"WHAT!?! I have had that for years and I have never been able to complete it!" Akira said in dismay.

"Wasn't that hard…" Naruto said.

"I'm not an expert but I think he is a genius…" Suki said.

"Um… Naruto could you turn of your eyes there a little creepy when there red…" Akira said.

"Huh? O yeah…" Naruto said before cutting the chakra going to his eyes.

"You should asked Kyuubi to see if my guess is right." Akira suggested.

"Ok!" Naruto said before slumping on the ground.

"Should we leave him here or bring him back?" Suki asks.

"We should bring him back, he is nearly completely defenseless…" Akira thought aloud.

"Really?" Suki says kicking Naruto in the head, "Hey! He is!"

"STOP THAT!" Naruto said.

"You're awake again?" Suki asks Naruto before releasing his eye's are still closed.

"Guess he was sleep talking…" Akira said.

"Um… where did you put Hinata anyways?" Suki asked looking for Hinata.

"I told her to train her new Kaiten" Akira said.

"I'm going to check on her." Suki said before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Akira sighed before taking out a pad of sticky notes and sticking one to Naruto's forehead that said 'come back to the house whenever you want' before leaving too.

_After Naruto falls asleep_

Naruto opened his eye's to see that his 'mindscape' was not like it used to be. It looked like he was in a Mansion that was just cleaned instead of a dirty sewer. Lucky the tunnel with the neon orange 'FOX' sign was still there but the tunnel had turned into a hallway. Everything looked extremely clean with (Add whatever you would see in the hallways of a mansion because I have never been in one before). Naruto walked down that hallway looking around wondering why his mind had changed so drastically. Finally he came to the foxes cage but instead of a cave with huge bars it was just a room with a normal sized fox in the corner in a small cage that said 'seal' on it. The fox inside looked to be a small version of Kyuubi and even had nine tails. At the moment the fox was asleep and was hugging a couple of its tails. Naruto walked over to the cage and bent down and…

"WAKE UP" Naruto yelled.

"Huh? What?" Kyuubi said jerking awake.

"The great Kyuubi no Kitsune hugs it's tails when it sleeps." Naruto said smirking.

"I see you finally got around to coming." The fox said while stretching as much as it could in the small cage.

"Why has everything-" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence because the hole place shook like something had kicked it.

"What was that?!" Naruto asked.

"Suki kicked your head…" The fox replied.

"STOP THAT!" Naruto screamed willing his real mouth to move.

"You were saying before you got kicked?" the fox asked.

"O yeah why was everything changed?" Naruto asked.

"Well before you got out of Konoha your mind forgot everything so you would go insane thus making you stupid. Your 'mindscape' showed how messed up your mind was because it showed itself as a sewer. Now since you left it has become better and better until now. The only thing I can think of is that your mind is going back to what it originally would have been like if you had been raised properly." The kyuubi said.

"So why are you so small" Naruto asked.

"Well all the other times you have come he you have been afraid of me," the Kyuubi said smirking," So I have looked intimidating but lately you have stopped fearing me since you know I can't do anything to you besides give you a headache."

"You can give me a head ache?" Naruto asked.

"Yes watch" the Kyuubi said going into the corner of the cage and then running and slamming into the opposite side of the cage.

"Ow" Naruto grunted as he got a huge headache and started rubbing his temples trying to get it to go away.

"Ha! I have to do that more often" kyuubi said seeing the pained look on Naruto's face.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto said, before closing his eyes and concentrating. When he opened his eyes he saw that the walls had gone from the normal blood-red color the used to be into a light pink one with purple hearts all over the walls.

"AH! MY EYES! They burn!" Kyuubi said closing its eyes trying to block out the pink and purple hearts.

"Are you ever going to give me a headache again?" Naruto asked.

"No…" the Kyuubi whimpered.

"Good!" Naruto said as the room turned back to blood-red and the cage holding Kyuubi disappeared.

"You're letting me out?" Kyuubi asked.

"What could you do in my mind anyways?" Naruto asked.

"…Sweet!" Kyuubi said, before running around the room chasing its tails.

"I just lost all my respect for you…" Naruto said as he watched Kyuubi continue to run around the room.

"Kid can I ask you a favor?" Kyuubi asked as he stopped casing.

"…Maybe" Naruto said suspiciously.

"Can you not tell anyone about what you just saw…" Kyuubi asked sheepishly.

"Fine…" Naruto said.

"I feel like turning into my human form…" Kyuubi said before turning in a girl around her mid twenties with long blood-red hair, red eyes and red (what do you call those dress things that people where… starts with a k?). She also had two fox ears on top of her head and whisker marks like Naruto.

"You're a girl!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, does Kyuubi sound like a guys name?" the girl Kyuubi said (I don't think Kyuubi sounds like a guys name).

"Um… well no, but you had a deep voice when you were the fox so…" Naruto said.

"I made myself have a deep voice because no one was scared of me when I had my normal voice." Kyuubi said.

"So you could just change your voice whenever you wanted?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Kyuubi said in an extremely low voice.

"That sounds creepy coming from a girl." Naruto said shivering.

"You mean the deep voice?" she asked in the deep voice again.

"Yes! Stop!" Naruto said.

"Fine…" Kyuubi said back to her normal voice.

"Is there anything to do here?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno I never tried exploring… oh yeah! I couldn't because somebody HAD ME LOCKED IN A CAGE!" Kyuubi said looking at him.

"Hehe lets just keep going…" Naruto said laughing nervously, walking down the hallway.

Every now and then they would get to a door and would go in. In the third one was embarrassing childhood memories and Kyuubi rolled on the floor laughing when she saw a TV playing with a 7 year old Naruto running to the bathroom and accidently running into the girl's bathroom.

"Kit I never saw that." Kyuubi said wiping a tear from her eye as they left the room, well Naruto left while dragging Kyuubi out.

"I try my best to forget that one…" Naruto said.

The next one they came to was a training room which had a bunch of weights, targets, dummies, and anything else you could possibly need for training.

"I guess the rooms are a mix of memories and things you would like…" Kyuubi says thoughtfully

"So if I want a hot tub…"Naruto says as a door appears right next to the training room door. After he opens it he sees that it is in fact a room with targets on the walls and a hot tub in the middle.

"COOL!" Naruto yelled before jumping in clothes and all.

"Baka…Why are there targets on the walls?" Kyuubi says as she sees Naruto spitting water at the targets, "oh…" (Baka means idiot right?)

"Ok let's go!" Naruto said getting out perfectly dry.

"How are you dry?" Kyuubi asked.

"I can control what happens in here!" Naruto said grinning, "See?"

As he finishes his sentence Kyuubi feels soaked like she was the one that was in the hot tub and not him, then she was dry and Naruto was soaked and then they were both dry.

"Wow… how did you figure this our?" Kyuubi asked.

"I just took a guess and it was right" Naruto said grinning.

"Well you should get back now." Kyuubi said.

"CRAP! A week has probably past since I came here!" Naruto said as he pinched himself.

**Phew done! This is my second longest chapter! The first one is my longest. Somewhere in this chapter I reached over 20,000 words by the way. Don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
